Wilting
by aerosol enlightenment
Summary: My whole life long I have been nothing but an outcast. As a human I was shunned. As demon, people cursed my very name... I thought I had forever given up on what you spent so much of your life searching for..." Naraku X OC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I do not own InuYasha I have no rights over the characters yadayadayada I wish I did because then Id be filthy rich, yadayada

Yeah.

You get the point.

* * *

"I am leaving tonight, Sesshomaru." I kneeled before the great dog demon, my head bowed.

"So soon? Why not wait until after the full moon?"

"I need the light to travel. I am sorry." The wind blew, harsh. My long blonde hair fluttered around my face, and a chill ran down my spine. Bundling my fur cloak around my shoulders, I tried to warm the cold, unsettling lump in my heart.

We both looked at Rin, asleep on Sesshomaru's own cloak.

"And what of Rin. She will miss you."

And you will not? "Rin will be fine. She has learned much from me. She can take care of herself now." I stared into the yellow eyes of the demon I cared so much for. I was searching for something, anything. Any kind of feeling or emotion beyond those stubborn eyes. I stood, brushing specks of dirt from my white kimono. "Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru."

He stood, merely watching me go.

And I left, never telling him why.

I made him believe it was because of Rin, that she needed to learn for herself now, to fend for herself. Yes, that was part of the reason, but not all. The other part, the major one, was because of my secret, my curse.  
I lifted the sleeve of my kimono, past the white glow of my skin in the moonlight to my forearm, tainted purple through bruises. My curse. Yes, I had left because this condition of mine had stayed relatively the same. I had hoped that, somehow, he might have been able to lift the curse.

So many good reasons to have left, yet none of them were why at all. I could have left solely because of Rin. Because it was time for her to learn how to be a woman on her own. Time for her to take care of herself. I could have left because I was tired of the constant battling between him and InuYasha, his half-brother. They were constantly at it and, as a half-demon myself, I found I could not pick a side. While I owed my allegiance to Sesshomaru, I sympathized with InuYasha. I almost felt angry, myself.

_"Damn that InuYasha." _Sesshomaru would say. _"Curse his half breed blood. I am ashamed to be related to one with such tainted blood._"

Doesn't he know that I am always behind him as he says these things? These comments that I found to be irritating and offensive. I could have left because I was disgusted to be around someone with such a hatred for my kind. But that is not why I left. No, despite all the hatred and cold-heartedness, I loved him too much.

And with every passing instant that he did not love me back, my pain increased, my curse flourished. What he did not know, what no one knew, was that this curse had entirely consumed my body, of course, with the exceptions of my hands, feet, and face. This was to symbolize how my pain would forever be locked away, kept inside where no one can see. And no one did see. Yes, there were times when people would see the atrocious bruises on my arms, but it was easier to let them believe I had one bruised arm than an entire bruised and broken body.

* * *

I had been traveling for days upon days. At night, I would sleep in the branches of trees. It was not the most comfortable, but it felt safe, and that was very important to me. My legs had become weakened, as the bruises had already hurt my legs so much. Yet, finally, I reached my destination. I had known where I was going all along, and yet, not known.

I passed through the red arch, entering the grounds of the castle. The instant I had set foot on the main dirt path, the sky changed from blue to red. I no longer heard the birds singing. The servants of the castle vanished into thin air. I looked back at the red arch, tempted to turn back, but it was too late The forest had turned into a black abyss, and I was trapped.  
Something cold pressed against my neck. It was sharp, and I felt the blood trickling down my neck.

"What demon dares to enter the grounds of my castle?" A voice boomed.

The sharp object left my neck, and I immediately dropped to the ground, on my knees, bowing my head. I was so scared. _Do not be frightened. Do not forget why you have come. You must forget him. This might alleviate your curse. _It was easier to think such words to myself than to believe them.

I could feel the presence still behind me. It was Kohaku, I knew, with his weapon drawn. That poor, wretched boy.

I bowed my head lower, watching as the blood dripping from my neck formed a pool on the ground in front of my knees. As I counted the drops of blood, I mustered the courage to speak.

"I am Kitsauma." _Be brave! _I raised my head to see the great white baboon standing before me.

"Kitsauma. What is your business here?" the harsh voice demanded.

"Are you the one called Naraku?" I dared to look up at his face. I could see the hint of a smile under his mask.

"You have not yet answered my own question." The blade Kohaku was wielding pressed into the back of my neck.

"Forgive me, but my business here can only be shared with Naraku." What was I doing? I knew it was him. Or, at least, a puppet of him.

"Kohaku, enough. " The blade disappeared once more. "I am Naraku. Now state your business."

I smiled, I could not control it. I dug my nails into upper arm, through the kimono, pulling my shikkon jewel shard out of my body. I had been using it to relieve my pain, but now I needed it as a token of respect. Take this offering, accept me. I placed the jewel, dripping blood, on the ground, edging it close to Naraku's feet. Instantly afterward, I placed both arms on the ground, trying to lift myself up. The pain was unbearable. I only wanted to sink into the ground and die. The pain reverberated throughout every inch of my body.  
"I have come to offer you this as a symbol of respect."

Naraku picked the jewel off the ground, examining it. "This jewel is not pure. Nor has it been tainted with hatred. You have tainted it with your sorrow. How very interesting."  
"My Lord Naraku, I offer you this token, and hope you will accept me as your servant."

Silence. Only silence. Had I offended him somehow? I bowed my head, nearly pressing my nose into the dirt. I heard him crouch down. Hands reached out to cup my face and lift it. The demon behind the mask stared into my amber eyes, searching for some detect of a lie. Not finding any, he dropped my head and stood. "I accept."

And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2: Naraku

I do not own InuYasha or anything blah blah blah.

* * *

I will admit, I missed Sesshomaru dearly. Yet the work assigned to me by Naraku did keep my mind from him. Hiding in the trees, I would spy on InuYasha and his troupe. I refused to fight them, despite Naraku's urgings. While I would not deny Master Naraku of simple demands, I could not bear to face a hanyou in battle, as one myself. And whatever half demon nature flowed through my veins was of a peaceful nature. I recall only fighting when my life was threatened. I always opted to flee if I could. Unfortunately, there are just some times when you cannot.

However, nothing threatened my very existence more than when Naraku discovered my secret. It was simple with Sesshomaru. He did not care, did not notice such things. Yet Naraku was always on his guard, keeping an eye out for the suspicious or unusual. I had been training with Kohaku. Stupid I, not wearing any coverings underneath of my kimono. Then again, I had not expected Naraku to be watching. How could I not? I was new to this servitude. Wouldn't I threaten his best warrior? Yes, he had Kanna and Kagura, but they were off, God knows where, doing God knows what.

"You are a demon." Naraku said as he approached the clearing, Kohaku following close behind. He was without his mask today, wearing normal clothing. I could see from this that the rumors I had heard of him were true. He was a great lord, and exceptionally beautiful.

"Indeed I am, but you are mistaken. I am merely a half-demon."  
"Yes, I am sensing the human on you now. Yet I am unable to place you."

I smiled, knowing the question beyond his statement. I lifted my face upward to the sky - I had been careful not to lift my arm then. Branches from each surrounding tree extended and lowered, lifting me off the ground and carrying me gently into the air. Curling myself over my own body, I willed myself to shift into an animal of the forest, a squirrel.  
Naraku stood below me, smirking, undoubtedly plotting how I might be useful in my future spying excursions.

I hurtled myself from the tree, transforming back and landing on the ground in my natural form.

"Very interesting." Naraku crossed his arms, still thinking.  
"Spare my your flatteries, Master Naraku. I realize that my demonic attributes are useless."  
"Not in the least!" Naraku shifted his attention from me to Kohaku. "I would like to see you and Kohaku engage in a training battle."

And so we had fought. The fight had lasted a grand ten or twenty minutes before I choked up. We had been evenly matched, yet I was not able to fight as aggressively as I used to, since I had given Naraku my shard. The bruises were taking their toll on my body, and I felt myself weakening by the second. Stopping only for an instant to catch my breath, Kohaku took his advantage. The blade attached to the chain he controlled came sprialling down over my head. I swung my arms upward, catching the blade in my hand.  
Blood tricked down from my hands, yet I did not feel the pain. I had noticed that my sleeves had rolled back. Naraku had noticed too.  
I pushed the blade away, toward Kohaku, and rolled my sleeves down as quickly as I could.

All this time, Naraku had been sitting on steps leading to an entrance of the castle. He rose now, making his way toward me. I kept my arms glued at my sides.  
"What is this affliction that prevents you from battling, Kitsauma?" He grabbed my arm and lifted it to the level of his eye, his grip firm and tight around my purple arm. I could do no more than wince in pain as he pulled the sleeve back down, examining my forearm.

What I had hoped to see was that my bruises had lightened. I had hoped so feverishly. I was denied this hope, and glanced at Naraku's shocked expression. Undoing all the knots in my stomach, I too, glanced at the atrocity that was my arm.  
I could taste the bile rising in my throat. My arm. My arm! It had worsened. I flinched, waiting for Naraku to cast me aside. To tell my I was useless.  
Yet nothing.

I glanced back to my new lord, wondering why he did not speak. His fingers were lightly tracing the bruises that covered my arm. In a way, it felt soothing. Yet I'm sure all I was feeling were his Shikkon Jewel shards, and the greatness of his demonic energy emanating over my arm.  
"This is what affects you so? What prevents you from fighting to your full potential?"  
"Yes, Master Naraku." I looke down, ready to be cast out.  
"Tell me, how did you come to receive such bruises?" Naraku was looking at me now, intently.

And so I prepared the lie that I had told countless of other demons. A lie that would make sense to a demon. An explanation that would no doubt, be approved of.

"My mother was a demon. My father was a weak, pathetic, worthless human. Kurou." I spit his name, for emphasis only. I did not think these things of my father. He was strong, even for a human. What little skill I possess in hand to hand combat, I owe to him, for teaching me. It was my mother's family, after all, that destroyed my life so.  
"The demonic blood coursing through my veins rejects his weak, human genetics. And so my body, repulsed by its own blood, bruises itself."

Naraku merely said nothing. He continued to inspect my arm, then dropped it, gently, by my side. He began to look at me again. What was that playing on his face? Concern? No. I had heard of Naraku. He has no compassion for anyone. As a human, the closest thing to compassion for anyone he had was set aside for Kikyo.  
"Honorable Master, why do you look at me so strangely?" This seemed to snap Naraku out of it. Harshness recovered his face.  
"Nothing. It is of no matter. We shall stop training for today. As for you." He pointed to me. "I would like you to continue to find a remedy for your bruises."  
I nodded.  
"Come, Kohaku." Naraku turned to leave, Kohaku trailing close behind.

* * *

Weeks passed, and here was where I was commissioned to spy on InuYasha. There was no use in disguising myself the first time. I had wanted them to know to be on their guard. Naraku would never know. He could not shapeshift as I could. Yet they would never again be able to tell, for as I shift, I disguise my scent. What _is_ the point of disguising myself. I had allied myself with Sesshomaru. They knew that I was technically against them. Whether they believed I was with Sesshomaru or by myself.  
While with Sesshomaru, I found that, whatever interactions I had with InuYasha's group, they were always quite courteous. "How have you been?" "How is Rin?" Very nice. I assume they developed some sort of respect for me for refusing to fight them.

I found them in a clearing to the East. I had heard shouting, and knew it must be them. Only Kagome and InuYasha would be brazen enough to shout at each other in the middle of a demon-filled forest.

"InuYasha, you insensitive jerk!"  
"Me? What the hell did I do?"  
"SIT BOY!"

I heard a loud thudding noise. No doubt InuYasha had been propelled into the dirt. I took this as my cue and emerged from the clearing.  
"Kagome and InuYasha, you should really learn to be quiet in such a forest as this." I fluffed my fur coat a bit, as the chill of the night air picked up.  
"Well, hello Kitsauma!" Miroku stood, indicating for me to take his seat. Yes, Miroku had always been the most courteous, yet I knew it was not out of respect. Perverted human.  
"What brings you here tonight?" Sango asked, stirring something in a pot over the fire they had been all crowded around.  
"I could ask you the same." I took my place next to Sango.  
"Oh, Sesshomaru has been bothering InuYasha, so we put our search for the shikkon jewel shards on hold for a few weeks so InuYasha could fight him." Kagome said, trying to keep InuYasha's face pressed into the dirt. He finally managed to break free.  
"Of course, you would know that if you were still hanging around with him." InuYasha eyed me suspiciously.  
"Yes, it is true, I no longer travel with your older brother."  
"What? He get tired of you already?" InuYasha was smirking now, thinking he was such the clever one.  
I told them the same lie I had told Sesshomaru.  
"Ah, no. I had been helping Rin to prepare for life. As a woman, I gave her guidance that Sesshomaru could not. She has learned well, and in order for her to make full use of what I have taught her, I had to leave."

Everyone had believed this lie, asking me about Rin, and wasn't Sesshomaru glad to have me out of his hair? The latter questions hurt, as I'm sure he must've been so glad to 'get me out of his hair.' Everyone had believed this lie, all except Miroku. He knows of the bruises, and my reasons for staying with Sesshomaru. Now, sitting by the fire, away from the others, he alone knows why I left. I threw him a cautioning glance, warning him not to tell a soul. He merely nodded. For a pervert, he _did _have honor.

"And now, for the reason I have decided to visit you all tonight." I stood. "I can merely say I have been commissioned to make note of your doings."  
"Huh?" InuYasha stared up at me, skepticism still laced within his eyes.  
"In other words," I smiled, "I'm watching you." I gave everyone a wave, which was returned by all except InuYasha. Turning, I began the trek back to Naraku's castle.

* * *

One week later , Naraku summoned me to his room to tell him what I had learned. As was customary in the evenings, I would bring Naraku tea, and leave. There were some evenings in which we had conversations, yet they were not typical. This time I stayed, as he needed the information. I had no knowledge of why he waited this long, but I was happy to give him what little information I possessed.

"We shall be fine for a few days." I kneeled before him, my head bowed. "They are traveling East in pursuit of Sesshomaru."  
Naraku took the tea from the tray, sipping it, and staring out the window.

"Ah, yes. Your previous lord. How very interesting. You have done well."  
I lifted my head. How could he have possibly known that Sesshomaru was my lord before him?  
As if he read my mind, he turned his head toward me. "I have my ways. The wind whispers many secrets." Kagura. I hated her. Then again, what reason had I to hate her? She was merely doing as instructed.

"I have something for you." He examined my arms, which were folded neatly on my lap. Fishing around the inside of his vest, he pulled a shikkon jewel shard attached to a string. It was not the shard I had given him, but a pure one. _How unusual. Usually he disperses the tainted ones_. He beckoned me forward, and I obliged.  
Gently, he lowered my head, pushing my blonde hair away from my neck as he fastened the clasp of the necklace.  
Why did my face feel so hot? Was I blushing? It couldn't be. _NO!_ It simply could not be.

I loved him.

I had selected the one man who was incapable of feeling any sort of compassion or concern for any living being in this world. The one man who I could detest, loathe with as much fervor as Kagura. I had chosen one many I could not fall in love with, and I did. _Stupid fool! _I chastised myself. _Now I will worsen. Stupid girl! Pathetic hanyou._

Naraku lifted my head again, and to look in his eyes, I felt faint. I looked behind his head, instead. The wall behind him. This was a good place to look.  
"Is the pain still unbearable?"  
"No, Master Naraku." My eyes flicked back to his. What was that again? Concern? Perhaps it was annoyance."  
"That is good. Normally I would inserted it under your skin, but I feared for your bruises... I have something else I wish to give to you." He reached behind himself, pulling out a short sword. It was smaller than most other short swords, but it was beautiful.  
I extended my arms to receive this precious gift, allowing my sleeves to draw back and expose my bruises. Why had I done that? Had it been on purpose? Perhaps I wanted him to see my bruises again. Perhaps I had wanted to see the concern playing on his face again.

As he handed my the sword, I watched his eyes. There it was again! The concern! Surely he felt something for me?  
While the shikkon shard was doing its best to dull my pain, I felt it worsen, as I knew this was impossible.

I looked down at the short sword. It _was_ so beautiful. The blade was smooth and sharp, glistening, as if it were newly made from the fang of a demon. The hilt was crafted from silver and wood. I allowed my finger tips to brush over the wood, which I felt greeting me as I did so. _Ah, to be merely an Earth demon. Nothing more, nothing special_. _It did have its perks._ I allowed my hand now to rest on a magnificent jewel set in the middle of the hilt. It was a deep Amber, like my eyes. I could feel the sword warming under my touch.  
It was mine and mine alone. I could feel it telling me this. It would serve no other.  
It appeared that Naraku had this sword made specifically for me.

"It is beautiful. I thank you, Master Naraku." I managed to pull my stare from the sword, back to him. "I shall leave you to your peace now." I bowed my head a final time, and stood to leave for my own quarters.

"Wait."  
I paused, mid-step and half turned around, the unexpected urgency of his words caught me off guard. I looked back towards him.  
"Yes, Master Naraku?"

Something strange played on his face, as though he were battling with himself over something. He looked towards me, then continued his thoughts as he stared intently at the wooden paneling on the floor.

"It is nothing." He turned from me, toward his window.

He looked as sickly as the human body he imitated. I wished to reach out to him, knowing all too well what it felt like to be sickly. No, it would only cause trouble for me. I'm sure.

"Goodnight, Master Naraku."

He said nothing. I continued to leave, exiting his room.

I made my way down the endless, dark abyss of a hallway to where I stayed, a simple room large enough only for my sleeping mat. I laid down, the sword next to me, tracing its edges until I finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

I don't own InuYasha.

Really, I don't.

* * *

A/N Hey I noticed I got a little bit of trafficking. And I was wondering, could someone maybe post a review telling me whether or not I should bother to continue with this or not? Just say, Good. More.

No flames please. I R sensitive.  
Just that I see people reading, yet idk if they are the same people, and if they expect more.

So if you expect more, just say so.

* * *

~~ 167 Years prior.

Kitsauma is merely a small child ~~

//

I ran gleefully through the field of gardenias, into my mother's tree-branch arms.  
"Mother, mother!" I pushed my face happily into her kimono, allowing her long blonde hair to sweep over my entire body. My father stood by, watching, a large on his face.

I could not be happier. My father, Kurou, and my mother, Haruki were at my side, and we began the long trek from the village we resided in to my mother's family clan.  
My parents held both my hands, and I propelled my feet off the ground, swinging back and forth as I saw human children doing. It was all part of that 'pretending game' my mother and father talked to me about. The others in our village could not know that mother and I were demons. We would not be able to live there with father.

Mother and I _did_ receive questioning about our blonde hair, but mother, so very clever, told them all that it was just a recessive trait that was showing up now. In fact, she would say, none of her parents had light hair. She would tell them that we had ancestry from foreign lands. They would believe this. It was so much easier to believe that we were awkward foreigners than demons.

After two long days of journeying, mother, father and I finally reached the settlement where her clan had been living. It was Uncle Rikuto who greeted us. He welcomed us into his home, a smaller version of the castle in our own village. While the adults discussed, I busied myself outside, picking flowers for father. It was only after I heard a terrible bang and a loud groan that I raced back inside.

The sight I saw was horrific. Father was kneeling over himself, his arm around his midsection. Blood was pouring everywhere. Through his pain, he did his best to hide from me, so that I would not see the treachery that had befallen him. It was no use. I could see the large hole that had been ripped through his midsection, and I watched him die while my mother shrieked.

She rushed over to help father, but was caught off guard as Uncle Rikuto flipped a table over, in her way. I could see now that his hand was covered in blood.

Taking my mother by surprise, he then stuffed his other arm through her. Too peaceful to fight back, I could see the life drying out from my mother. Like a flower that did not receive enough water, I saw the petals of her essence drop off until she remained a lonely stem. Dead and drained on the floor.

Unlike Rikuto was breathing hard now.

"Why, Haruki? Why sister, did you breed with a _human_?" He kicked my father's limp form and spit on him in disgust. "Why did you feel the need to breed such filth?"  
He did not see me standing in the doorway. He had no knowledge that I was there while he spoke. Yet as he lifted his arm to examine the blood that was soaked through his skin, he then saw me.

"YOU!" I tried to turn and run as fast as I could, but he was quicker. He grabbed me by the collar of my kimono and hurtled me into the air, meeting my face with his fist. "You are an abomination, and I will see to it that you become as ugly and hateful as you are!"

Landing on the cold floor, I tried my best to get away, but there was no use. Uncle Rikuto placed his blood-drenched hand on my forehead. I could sense demon magic emerging from his body, pulsating through my cranium.

"From this day forward, your body shall be covered in horrible bruises and abrasions until you, a most hateful creature, find love."

And right before my very eyes, I watched as my pale arms began to turn a light violet. They became darker and darker, until they were a deep blue. My whole body was covered in them. It was too painful to bear.

That horrid uncle of mine left me in pain. Leaving me alone with the bodies of my parents, he left his home. On my hands and knees, I tried not to look at the gruesome corpses of my parents, who had been betrayed.

I managed to leave his home, somehow. There were other demons from the clan wandering about the main square of the settlement.

"Help!" I was dragging my body with me against the cool dirt. "Please, somebody help me!" Uncle Rikuto was already gone. And as I searched the demons passing and going, I noticed that, while none of them were Rikuto, none of them were coming to help me. They had all been in on it.  
How could they?!?!

I let my body fall limp, and lay on the ground sobbing. The pain was too much to bear. I would just lay there until i died of starvation.

Orphaned.

Betrayed.

Alone.

I would have my revenge.

//

* * *

That evening I awoke in a cold sweat.

In my small room, there was nothing to comfort me but the light from the moon through my small window. Comforting me, a branch from a nearby tree rapped lightly against my wall.

_Go back to sleep. It was only a nightmare._


	4. Chapter 4: The Walk

I do not own InuYasha.

Is it really necessary for me to post this at the beginning of every chapter.

It's really quite aggravating.

* * *

(JUST TO AVOID CONFUSION, THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER KITSAUMA HAD BEEN AT NARAKU'S CASTLE FOR A SHORT WHILE, YET BEFORE SHE RECEIVED HER SWORD AND NECKLACE)

I likes to jumps around :P

* * *

oh it is confusing. I'm sorry. My thoughts jumble together.

This specifically takes place after she battles kohaku

but before she spies on InuYasha

better?

I really am sorry. Don't hate me. I'll try not to jump back and forth anymore.

DONT HATE ME .

(oh yeah, really don't hate me, but I may have to do it once or twice more. And that's it. I swear. Ill keep it within the same chapter. Not this one though. But soon. )

dont hate me.

* * *

I had been afflicted with nightmares ever since I first arrived at Naraku's castle.

What was making these harsh memories resurface?

Night after night I would awake in a cold sweat. I was certain that I had been screaming my mother and father's names. Undoubtedly I was disturbing Master Naraku.

I stood, hoping that a short walk around the grounds might calm my nerves. I lifted the bamboo screening that sectioned off my room from the hall and nearly collided with Naraku.

He was sitting, off to the side, outside of my room.

"Master Naraku!" Not wishing to offend him, I quickly kneeled before him. "I apologize if I woke you, my lord."

He looked at me, not saying a word. He seemed as though he were assessing me. Oddly enough, my head felt funny, as if he were trying to get inside my head, read my thoughts. From what I had heard from others of Naraku, nothing was mentioned about such an ability.

Cautiously, I lifted my head to look up at him. He was staring down at me. I often hear humans say, "If looks could kill..."  
Well... If looks could kill....

"Might I ask, Master Naraku, why you are sitting here, outside my room?"  
"I do not yet trust you. I assumed it would be obvious."  
"Oh...right."

With the exhilaration of the surprise of seeing him out of the way, pain registered through my body. At the time, I had not realized just how quickly I had jumped around, changing positions, and had not braced my bruised body for the pain. A small cry escaped through my lips.

Something I least expected. Naraku's expression softened. Just a bit.

"Does your arm bother you?"  
"Yes." I looked down, unwilling to lie directly to his face.  
"Would walking help to distract you from your pain?" Naraku's gaze never left my face.  
"Uh....yes. I believe it might, Master Naraku." Maybe he could read minds.

I prepared myself to stand, looking down at my legs so that I could adjust myself properly and not draw attention to them. There was a change in movement in front of me. I looked up to see Naraku, standing gracefully before me, an arm outstretched.

Was he offering to help me stand? This was so unlike the treacherous Naraku I had heard about from villagers and demons alike.  
Hesitating, I extended my arm, allowing him to pull me toward him.  
From so short of a distance between us, I could see the effect the pale glow the moonlight had on his strange, artificial body. He seemed almost luminescent.  
I couldn't explain it, but I felt welling within me the irresistible urge to place my hand on his shoulder, just to see if he was real. _No.  
_

Quickly and harshly, as if just detecting that we were too close, he thrusted himself away from me.

I worked hard to regain my own footing, and to balance my body properly. It would be hard to walk, as my legs were killing me. I could not let Naraku know how damaged I was. Under no circumstances could he know that any part of my body beyond my arms were bruised. I glanced up to notice that he had already started walking down the long corridor, toward the door leading to the outside.

I tried my best to keep a normal pace. Wouldn't he be suspicious if I were too slow? It were my arms hurting, as far as he knew, and not my legs. I suppose pain in my arms wouldn't cause me to walk any slower.  
Although I was trailing behind at a slow pace, we reached the door in what seemed like no time at all. He pushed the door to the side and stepped out, shutting it after I managed to shuffle myself out. Gracefully, he made his way down the stairs.

Stairs? _Oh no._ I wasn't certain I would be able to do stairs. What would happen if I choked up? Would he immediately suspect something? Maybe he would just think I was weak. I have to go down the stairs though. There's no way down.

"Is there a problem?" Naraku smiled up at me. It revealed some sort of emotion to it, perhaps concern? Maybe it was just his ordinary wicked smile. Probably. I was just delusional from the pain.  
"Oh no, there's no problem." Gingerly, I set one foot on the step below. Such a simple thing, and it was too complicated. My legs buckled from underneath me, and I immediately came tumbling down the stairs.

Fortunately, I had landed on something soft. Something soft and purple. I had thought for a minute that perhaps I had landed on myself and broke my bones. That would have been much better compared to what I _did_ land on.

I raised my head slightly, only slightly, hoping that maybe my long bangs might shield me from the dishonor and embarrassment that was about to ensue.

_I just landed on Master Naraku._

I dared to open my eyes and look at the face of demon lord I just tumbled on top of.

He did not look angry. More so shocked. It was a look that I simply could not describe. The corners of his lips were curled upward, halfway between a snarl and a smile. His eyes, I could not discern. They seemed to show amusement, as though someone had dared to challenge his authority. It was such an indiscernible expression.  
I realized now that not only had I fallen on Naraku, I was staring at him like a complete dolt, still on top of him.

Swallowing the pain of my bruises with the pain of my embarrassment, I flung myself off of Naraku, and tried to help him up.

"I APOLOGIZE!" I screeched. Naraku did not take my extended arm. Rather, he sat up, lifting himself to standing position by placing the pressure of his body on his knees.  
He looked at me for a moment, then turned to continue walking.  
"M-m-master Naraku?" I stuttered, hesitant to follow.  
"I misunderstood, perhaps your pain is worse than I thought, if it troubles you so that you may barely walk."

I sighed, somewhat relieved.

Not wanting to say more, I followed behind him, keeping a safe distance away so that I was ensured, should I ever loose my strength and fall again, it would not be on top of Naraku.  
He led me well off the grounds of the castle, into the forest. We came to a tree.

It was an odd tree, one that I had never seen anything like. About ten feet up its trunk, there was a very large nook. Thick branches extended from behind the nook, making it seem as though it were a seat. Upon reaching the tree, Naraku, in a flash, was seated in the nook. I decided to take my place within one of the surrounding branches. Calling to the tree, I asked it to lower a branch for me. It obliged, allowing me to neatly perch myself on one of the thickest branches, to Naraku's left.

"I sense that you do not trust me." The words were spoken by Naraku suddenly.

I could not place the feeling, but this was unsettling to me.

I trusted Naraku, somehow. Yet I barely knew him. Even stranger, now I could feel myself becoming a bit flustered. What had I done to make him believe this?  
If anything, he should be the one distrusting me. I tried to say something intelligent.

"How odd, Master Naraku, for I sense that you do not trust me."  
"Ah, you are quite the intriguing one. I have never met anyone such as yourself, and I must say, it is quite refreshing."  
"My lord?"  
"You barely know me, yet you seem to unconditionally accept my orders. Forgive me, I am not used to it. Kagura seems to like to put up a fight."

I stared down at my bare feet, not knowing quite what to say. I suppose he had just granted me a compliment. _And what might that be. Unlike Kagura, you are not irritating. _I smiled to myself, then noticed that Naraku was staring at me.

"Um..Master Naraku?"  
"Tell me, Kitsauma, do you know why I have chosen to speak with you here?"  
"No, Master Naraku."  
He leaned his head back against the great trunk of the tree and closed his eyes.

"I have hatred for humans, I will not deny that. I have hatred for many beings. And I know that there are many who hate me, who wish me dead. Yet I find nature, such as this tree, to be comforting."

What a surprising answer. I fiddled with a small twig that was protruding near me.  
"That is a good answer. One I can sympathize with." I ran my hand over the bark of the tree.  
"Yes, an Earth demon. I find it is a very admirable type of demon to be."  
I snorted. Glancing at Naraku, I saw that his eyes had now opened.

"Why are you so skeptical of this?" He asked. "Earth demons can possess a great deal of power."  
"Well, my human blood must have sacrificed this as well."  
"You'd be surprised what one is capable of doing." He inhaled deeply. "Tell me. Do you look much like your mother?"

I felt as though I was losing balance on my tree branch.  
"What??"  
"Or is it your father you look like?"  
His eyes closed again, and I concentrated on his face. He looked as though he meant no harm by this question, so I obliged him.  
"My mother, lord Naraku. I inherited nothing from my father but his weakness." Weak. The lie tasted bitter in my mouth.  
"Ah... So your mother was very beautiful."  
"She was, indeed."  
My mother was not a subject I wanted to go into elaborate detail about. It had been horrible to watch them die, and the memory still affects me as though it had only happened days before.  
"I will not pry. I did not mean to offend. I was simply wondering."  
"No...no...its fine." I whispered into the cool night air.

Was it still night? I looked toward the east, and saw that the sky was beginning to catch on fire as the sun rose.  
Naraku followed my gaze, and noted, too, that it was morning.

We both sat in silence for a while, when Naraku jumped down from the tree.

"I must return to the castle. If you wish to stay here a while longer I will permit it. But do not linger too long." And with that, Naraku left, making his way back toward the castle. Through the trees and bushes, I eventually lost sight of his form, and was left, in peace, to my thoughts.

He made me feel odd. I had never felt this way with Sesshomaru. No, with him, I came as I was, no questions asked. None besides the essential, at least. Perhaps it was not that he did not care, but that he respected my privacy. Or maybe he really just didn't care. Sesshomaru had never made me feel the way I do now... No, Naraku almost made me feel as though he _wanted_ me there, in his service. This isn't to say that Sesshomaru did not want me, just that he never quite openly expressed it as this.

It made me feel odd, and self- conscious, in a way.

And had Naraku called me _beautiful_?


	5. Chapter 5: The Monk Miroku

A/N

special thanks to atraspei for using the term OC in a review. Now I think I know what it means . (IDK Terms. I R stupidfaced.)

Also, I don't own InuYasha

Idk if I have to keep putting this on every chapter.

But hey, better safe than never safe.

This chapter contains a flashback. Hopefully the last one ever.

* * *

~ 120 years prior~

I sat alone in a tree, hugging my knees to my chest. With nowhere to go, this tree was my home. Yes, the people in my father's village had taken me in, but when I began my adolescent years, I left them, not wishing to be a burden. Besides, wouldn't they realize the slow rate at which I am aging?  
For now I am on my own.

The tree whispered to me.  
'Are you hungry?'

Placing my hand on its bark I responded:  
'Yes'

A branch on the tree lowered, a large, red apple hanging deliciously off a twig.  
I took the apple, and began to eat it. It was more delicious than any other food I had tasted. I munched on the apple greedily, so absorbed in all its flavor that I didn't hear the ruckus below me.

"Give us all your coins!"  
"Yeah, Give us your money or else!"

_Ugh._ Violence. Something I detested.  
I looked down to view the scene, as it only mildly played at my interest. There were three human bandits below, none of which looked very menacing. Well, not to a demon, I suppose.  
In the clearing of the forest, they had surrounded a man, he could be no more than thirty, maybe forty years old. Just a simple robbery. None of my business.  
I went back to my apple, when the tree shuddered beneath me, urging me to look closer.

I did.

The bandits were ordinary bandits. Disgusting men whose foul stench and filthy intentions I would be able to sense from a mile away.

Yet, the man. He was no ordinary man. He was a monk. How could I have missed it before? The purple and black garments and the staff.  
I narrowed my eyes. To rob a man was one thing, but to perform such action against a simple monk, I could not let that go unpunished.

"P-please. Leave me be. I have no money." The monk shrank within himself.  
"That's not true. I'm sure you have money from those exorcisms you've been performing." said one bandit. He seemed to be the leader. He was fat, while his partners were rail thin.

I stood in the tree, and threw my apple core at his head.

"WHO THREW THAT?!?" He was holding his head, searching wildly through the forest.  
The monk, too, looked incredulous, also searching for the culprit.

I took this as my cue, and jumped down from the tree into the clearing.

"Leave this monk be." I stood protectively in front of the monk.  
"And who are you, pretty lady, to tell us what to do?" The leader stepped forward, daring to grab my chin.  
"Do you dare resort to such dishonor as to rob a monk? Have you no respect?"  
"We do whatever we damn please, wench."

I growled at him, feeling my eyes blazing. That was, indeed, the wrong answer. His hand quickly retracted to his side.

"What the hell is that thing?"  
"Let's kill it!"

They charged after me. Grabbing the monk, I evaded their attacks. Yet, they kept coming. I was beginning to tire myself out. _Curse these damn bruises!_ In a desperate attempt, I leapt into the air.

'Help us!' I whispered to the trees.

Almost instantly, Branches swooped down from every direction, small twigs wrapping around the wrists and arms of the bandits, holding them in place, elevated.

"Let us down!" The leader yelled.

"We'll get you!" the others cried.

Bounding through the air, I continued West until I could feel the monk and I were safely out of range. The trees would let the bandits down in a few hours, but it would take them a day to reach where we were now.

Gently, I set the monk down.  
"Are you alright, monk?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. I thank you."

Breathing heavily, I nodded, then, unable to stand any longer, I collapsed. He rushed to my side.

I could see him clearly now. His eyes were sort of blue, which was different from the humans I have seen. He looked kind, and gentle hearted.

Through all my pain, I was happy I helped him.

"Are you hurt?"  
All I could do was nod.  
"Where?"  
I could not respond.

He grabbed my ass.  
"Here?"  
Mustering the last ounces of my energy, I smacked him across the face. _Damn pervert_.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Perhaps your legs bother you." He rolled up the bottom of my kimono slightly. I could feel his hands begin to tremble, and I knew what he was seeing. "Such...bruises. They're terrible."

I closed my eyes.

He rolled up my sleeves, hands still trembling, and gasped. "Here, too?"  
I nodded.  
I could feel he was staring at me, shifting his focus from my arms to my legs and back again. He made the connection.  
"These are...these are everywhere?"

I nodded.

He had a small pouch on him, and began to search through. After a few minutes, I could hear his triumphant 'AHA!'

He placed a small band around my finger. Instantly, much of my pain began to drift away.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"What-"  
"It is a ring, a powerful one. It is made of an essence only half as strong as the jewel of four souls, but it should do for you."  
"Thank you, monk." I could feel energy returning to me, and, getting on my hands and knees, I stood.  
"No, it is I who thank you. You have saved my life. Please keep that ring as a token of my thanks. And know this, for all the years you live, my children and theirs and so forth, we will be forever indebted to you."

I smiled, watching him turn to leave.  
I realized that I did not even know his name. Upon realizing this, I knew that I would never see him again, let alone one of his distant offspring.

Yet I was proved wrong.

* * *

~3 years prior~

I was making my way through the dense forest at a leisurely pace, contemplating my little 'issue' as a matter of fact. Over a hundred years, and nothing had changed. Even I was disgusted with my own body at this point. I wandered around aimlessly for quite sometime. It would be getting dark soon, and I needed to find a place to spend the night.

I stomped through several clearings, yet none of them felt right. It was almost as if I was searching for something in particular. I decided not to question my own instincts, and made my way through the forest, staring down at my ring.

I began to twirl it around my finger as I walked, when suddenly I felt I was not alone.  
Demon instinct told me there was someone else present.  
I whirled around, searching for whoever might be out there.  
Then he came crashing at me. A bandit. It was very startling, I had never seen a human run that fast before. And clearly, he had never seen a demon so human-like as I before.  
Quickly, as he flew past me, he punched my face. I fell backward, but before I hit the ground, he reached back and grabbed my wrist, pulling the ring off my hand.

"NO!"  
Under normal circumstances, I would have tried to get the ring back. However, 117 years of numbness made this new pain unbearable, indiscernible.  
The thief released my wrist, and I fell to the ground, crumpled. Such pain, I could not move!

I could see the thief leaning over me, no doubt searching for whatever possessions I might have.

I heard footsteps through the forest then, so distant that the bandit did not hear. Yet, as they approached and the owner of the footsteps emerged into my sight, it was as if I had seen a ghost.  
It was the monk I had met so many years ago. Or so, it seemed. This new monk was his spitting image. The robes were similar, the eyes, the hair, the face. The only differentiation was the voice, and the soul, of course.

"Bandit! Leave this woman alone!" He leaped forward and began to attack the bandit with his staff.  
The bandit was clearly not looking for much trouble. He had simply wanted a quick steal. He fled from us immediately, not returning my ring.

"Are you alright?" The monk knelt next to me.  
"Who are you? Why-"  
"I am Miroku. Over a hundred years ago, you saved my great-grandfather from a group of bandits. He promised you that our family would be indebted to you."  
I stared at him incredulously.  
"But...how could you possibly know who I was?" I asked, wincing through the pain.  
"My great-grandfather told of a beautiful, blonde demon with eyes the color of autumn leaves. She and the trees saved him. This was a story passed on from my great-grandfather, to my grandfather to my father, to me. It is an honor to finally meet you, and yet it is only by chance."

It was truly him? The man had kept his word!

Truly, I was happy to meet him, too. Yet, glancing down at my hand, I felt the pain of my bruises and the emptiness of having lost something precious. The ring had left a marking around my finger, a sort of welt.  
Miroku, too, looked at my finger.  
"Your ring has been taken." He stated. "Does the pain bother you much?"  
"No," I lied.  
( I would later tell that very lie to Sesshomaru, who then retrieved me a shard of the shikkon jewel from a lesser demon. 'Just in case,' He had said.)

"Well, I am glad to hear that." He placed his hand on my behind.

I was too weak now to fight back. Sensing this, Miroku graciously removed his hand. There were so many similarities between him and his great-grandfather.

And yet, Looking at Miroku up close, I noticed that there were many differences. For starters, there was that odd covering over his right hand.  
Miroku later explained to me that there was a giant wind tunnel in his right hand, a curse placed upon his grandfather by an evil demon named Naraku. His father was also burdened with the curse, and so was he.

We spoke long into the night, of the wind tunnel and of Naraku, who, from what I could tell, was truly a fearsome and cold-hearted demon.

He stayed with me until I managed to stand, and walk for myself. Then we parted ways.

* * *

I encountered Miroku several more times while I was allied with Sesshomaru. We were on opposing sides, so we were not able to speak much to each other, yet when we managed the opportunity, we did.  
It had taken a while for Kagome, Shippo, and Sango to warm up to me. Yet, after seeing him interact with me so much, their animosity eventually gave way.  
InuYasha, however, has yet to be completely accepting.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Northward

I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Okay, now _THIS_ just goes back to current time. Don't worry, there shouldnt be anymore of my dreadful flashbacks

* * *

I had trained with Kohaku relentlessly each day. I found that my strength remained stabilized as long as I wore the shikkon shard I was given. It did not do as much for the pain as the shikkon jewel that had been inside me had, but it was adequate.  
Who was I to criticize a kind gesture?

As requested, I no longer fought using my hands. I used the shortsword I was given, as well as my power to manipulate nature to subdue my opponent.  
Sometimes Naraku would watch the matches, sometimes he stayed indoors.

After the night I received my new weapon and shikkon shard, Naraku and I did not really speak when I brought him his tea.  
Sometimes we did, yet we talked of nearly nothing more than the past.

Sometimes, I would have nightmares about the day my parents were slaughtered, and I would awaken to find him sitting against the wall, outside my door.  
I would peek out into the hall, just to see him. Sometimes he will be asleep, others he will just sit quietly, observing my door.

I knew by this time that I had feelings for him, and to see him sitting outside my room would thrill me.  
_Perhaps he does care for me?_ I would think to myself. _There may be hope for me yet._

It was on such an occasion, where I had awoken from an terrible sleep to find him there, that we spoke once more.

"Master Naraku?" I whispered to him, and proceeded to stumble out of my room. "Please, lord, I beg you to return to your room."  
"Do I make you feel so uncomfortable?" He was not looking at me, but down the hall. There was a redness around his eyes. I could not tell if it was because he was unwell, or because there was a hint of malice about him. I noticed that whenever he became worked up, feeding off of hatred, or priding himself on a malevolent act, his eyes would tint.  
Normally, when a demon's eyes go red, they are transforming. In the case of hanyou's they are traversing to their full demon form.

Needless to say, Naraku was not a normal demon, nor a normal hanyou.

"But Master, you look so unwell!"  
He glanced at me through the corner of his eye, then continued to look down the hall.

"No doubt InuYasha and his fools will be coming for us any day now. I do not wish to bother with the aggravation. We will be taking a field trip, of sorts."  
"Where to, Master Naraku?"  
He turned his head to face me.

"North."  
"North?"  
"Yes. Normally I am not one to flee, yet Kagura has learned of several jewel shards scattered around the forests to the north."

I nodded silently.  
"We leave tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? That is so soon?" I rubbed my new shikkon jewel between my thumb and forefinger in an attempt to relieve the slight tingling sensation reverberating throughout my bruises.  
"Understand this, if I do not retrieve the shards soon, they will fall into the hands of another. Chances are that demon will not be as weak and useless. I would like to get what is rightfully mine while it would still not take up much of my time."  
"I understand, Master Naraku."

I began to turn to go back in my room when I felt a hand brush against my ankle.  
Heat rushed through my body, as though I stepped on lava. It flowed from the spot on my ankle, up my spine, to my brain, and warmed down into the pit of my stomach. _What is this strange feeling? Is this truly how love feels? _I had often heard humans speaking of love to one another, and the feelings they had described were similar to the one I had just experienced now. I had taken their words for silly fantasies, noting more than exaggerations. Could it be that every word was true?

I turned to face the man who had touched my leg so gently. I kneeled before him, peering into his eyes. I was looking at his face, but really, I wanted to see his soul. To see if he felt the same way for me.

His eyes held mine for a moment, and then he looked away, back to that faraway point down the hall. Inwardly, I sighed.  
"Get to bed." He whispered. "You will need your energy."  
He stood, so gracefully for such a frail looking body, and disappeared down the hall.

I was left kneeling on the ground. Willing myself to watch Naraku as he left, I felt a small tear roll down my cheek. It seemed that, at the moment the tear managed to break free from my eye, Naraku faltered in his stride, as if he could sense me crying.

_Of course he can sense you crying. Wipe your eyes, you baby. You will look like a fool._ I stared intently at the wooden panels below me as I wiped the tear from my cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Naraku had come to a stop and turned slightly, watching me.

Slowly I stood, and quietly retreated back into my room.

After a moment, I could hear his footsteps resume, and once more, he made his way down the hall.

* * *

Morning light came all too fast.

I did not sleep, though there was still quite a while before dawn.

When the sun finally rose, I blinked my eyes in exhaustion. I had stayed up all night, yet it was not the deprivation of sleep that had tired me so. I felt emotionally drained, burdened by conflicting thoughts.  
When the first cracks of dawn light peeked into my room, I immediately stood.  
Quickly I went to the hot springs, washing myself not only out of habit, but to, perhaps, waken my body. I must be prepared for the long trek.

Upon returning back to Naraku's castle, I made sure that my necklace was secured around my neck. I would need the shikkon jewel very badly for the amount of walking I would need to to do today.

I retreated to my room, taking my short sword and sliding it in the space between my obi and my kimono. It felt strange there, yet at the same time, as though it belonged. When I finished putting myself together, lightly massaging the muscles throughout my body so that the bruises would not make them so sore so easily, I sat on the main steps of Naraku's castle, waiting for he and Kohaku to rouse.

After waiting for nearly an hour, they came. Kohaku resembled a zombie, though it wasn't due to a lack of sleep so much as it was due to Naraku's control over him. Naraku looked somber, almost regretful.  
He kept sending me so many mixed emotions. Perhaps he felt remorse for doing so? I cannot be certain. His eyes did not linger on mine long.

Beside him he was dragging his Baboon cloak. Personally, I detested the garment, yet it was up to Naraku to wear what he wished. After all, it would most likely be cold as we traveled north.

Naraku loitered in front of his castle for a moment only. Then, he headed out through the red arch.  
Kohaku was the first to follow behind him.  
As I watched him slowly make his way behind his master, I felt a twinge of sorrow for the young boy. If not for his horrible misfortune, he could have had the childhood I wished I had. A normal one, with a loving sister and father.  
For a fleeting instant, I felt anger toward Naraku. This child was no different than I, and he no better than my Uncle. This was true, yet why did I love him so?

This poor boy would have to walk countless miles with that weapon. I may not be very strong, but I am stronger than a child.

Without thinking, I ran behind Kohaku and scooped him in my arms. _I'm going to carry him._

Confused, he began to swipe wildly at me with the blade he carried. His attempts were good, but futile. I was able to move my torso away from his attacks. Finally, he gave up.

Naraku sensed the disturbance behind him, and turned to look. Seeing Kohaku in my arms, staring blankly at his master was probably the last thing he expected to see. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Kitsauma?"  
"I apologize." I set Kohaku down, allowing him to catch up with Naraku.

He stared at me for a moment longer, then faced forward once more.

There was something more to his facial expression, though. Was that a hint of a smile he had just given me?

I resolved not to think about it, as it would only cause more pain and more hope. Bracing myself, I increased my pace, and advanced toward Naraku and Kohaku for the long trek North.

* * *

That's it for chapter six.

Just to keep you all interested, I'll tell you that Sesshomaru and Kikyo make an appearance in the next chapter. Both Kitsauma and Naraku are not pleased, though for different reasons.

Stay with me! I'll try to get Chapter 7 up by next week!


	7. Chapter 7: Exposed

I do not own InuYasha

...just in case you couldn't figure that out by this point...

* * *

After walking for nearly the whole day, we finally came to rest by a stream. We set up our camp in a wide clearing, littered with rocks and a few scattered trees. The sun shone brightly above our heads, yet I am certain we stopped so early because Naraku is concerned for my health. As Kohaku patrolled the perimeter of our campsite, making sure no intruders disturbed our peace, I made my way over to the stream to cool my aching legs. I could not risk lifting up my kimono at all, instead, I just plunged my legs, still hidden under the kimono, into the lake. It was a soothing feeling. Under the coolness of the water, I could feel my aching legs relax, numbing from the cool water.

I leaned my back against a nearby rock while I soaked my legs, trying my best to relax. It was true that I was exhausted. Of course, I have walked further distances before, but i always took short breaks every hour or so. As I tried to rest, I could sense silent footsteps creeping behind me.

"How are you faring, Kitsauma?" A voice asked from behind me. I looked up to see Naraku, wrapped in his baboon cloak, standing over me.  
"I am fine, Master Naraku." I lowered my gaze back down to the stream.

Naraku seated himself next to me. Reaching within his cloak, he pulled out a shard of the shikkon jewel. Not just any shard, my old one. It was glowing a light blue, as opposed to the normal, deep red that those Naraku possesses usually do.

"I have been meaning to ask you about your shard for some time." He held it up to the light, examining it from many angles. "As I noticed before, this shard has been tainted with sorrow. Is this your doing?" He turned his head to look at me.  
Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I nodded.  
"Yes, Master Naraku. It is my doing."  
"Tell me, then, how have you come to do this?"

I bit my lip, wondering how I could possibly word myself without revealing too much information. I paused as long as I could without seeming awkward or suspicious, then opened my mouth to answer.

"My lord Naraku, although I have only been alive for a short portion of my half-demon life, I have seen more horror than one could imagine. My own parents were brutally slaughtered before my own eyes, and I was left to fend for myself. Is that not enough?"

Naraku lowered his eyes from me.

"I am sorry, I had no idea."

He moved the shikkon jewel around in his hand for sometime. We both sat in silence, pondering each other's thoughts no doubt.  
Surprisingly, it was he who broke the silence, not I.

"Last night....I was a bit cruel....I-"  
I held my hand up delicately.  
"Say no more." I did not wish to hear it. I was hurting so much already, I could not possibly want to know that he, too was tormenting on the inside. I wished to bear my pain, and my pain only. I had no time for his, though I wish I did. I wanted to lean over and hold him in an embrace so dear, all the pain that afflicted him in this world would dissolve away.

It was while I was letting my imagination get the best of me, I smelled him.

Him.

I never expected to see him again. I never expected to hear from him again, yet I could smell him. And he could smell me, I was certain of it. I was also quite certain that he was tracing my scent back to me.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered.  
"I beg your pardon?"

I felt overwhelmed with panic. I had no idea why, but I was not ready to face Sesshomaru again after such a long time parting, and after having sought for him as a cure for my ailments for so long, yet to no avail.

I quickly stood, Naraku followed suite.  
"I must hide." I called to the breath of the trees, and, together, the surrounding forest hurtled me back into a tree, further away in the same direction Sesshomaru was traveling. He would have to encounter Naraku first. I was nearly certain Naraku would never give my location away.

He was getting closer now, I could feel it. I could smell it. I knew he would not harm me, yet I did not understand this anticipation I was feeling. It was beyond the unsettling feeling of seeing a love lost. It was something more. Something threatening and unsettling.

Finally, he emerged through the clearing. Rin and Jakken were not with him, but I did not doubt that they were nearby.

Naraku stood in place, watching him wearily.

"Sesshomaru. How lovely to see you." Despite his words, he did not seem in the least bit thrilled to see Sesshomaru. "What brings you to this particular clearing?"

Sesshomaru looked past him, up at the tree in which I had perched myself. He could not see me, but he could sense me. He spoke, staring not at Naraku, but at the tree.  
"I wish to speak to Kitsauma."

"Kitsauma is not among us currently. But surely you can speak to me." Naraku stood protectively in front of Sesshomaru's gaze.

Sesshomaru finally turned his gaze toward Naraku. He smirked. I usually died for his smile, yet something about this particular one seemed menacing. I could not place it, yet I felt something was about to go terribly wrong.

Sesshomaru leaned toward Naraku a bit, and whispered something. I was not able to hear. Naraku quickly turned to face the tree I was standing in, looking infuriated.

I placed my hand on the tree quickly. 'What did he ask him?'

The tree rustled, relaying to me its memory. I heard Sesshomaru's voice echoing in my head. "Tell me why, then, is her entire body afflicted with bruises."

_No!_

How could he?

That one simple question brought about a subject matter that I had been so determined in avoiding during my entire time spent with Naraku...It ruined everything, undoubtedly.

I found that my eyes were half closed, as if I were awaiting some sort of physical blow. I peeked them open, and looked down at the scene below.

Naraku's look of fury turned into a dangerous snarl. I felt bile rising in my throat. No, perhaps that was just my heart.

"Kitsauma, come here please!" he growled through his clenched teeth, trying to remain very calm.

I wished to disobey, wanting nothing more than to run in the opposite direction and start over, somewhere else. Yet, I could not deny my master's calling.  
And so it was with a gentle grace and a heavy heart that I allowed the tree to extend its branches, and lower me to the ground. Hesitantly, I crept closer and closer to Naraku and Sesshomaru, until I was within a close proximity to the two.

Naraku reached out and roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me close toward him in between Sesshomaru and himself. His expression was still stuck in a snarl. Unexpectedly, he shredded my obi, allowing my kimono to hang around my body. Yes, I was wearing underwear of sorts, but that did not keep my shock at bay. I hugged myself around my chest, which I had daintily covered with bandages after my shower that morning.

He was clearly displeased at what he saw, and forcefully removed my hands from my body as he continued to rip off my kimono. My arms hung uselessly at my sides.

He could see everything.

My despicable, ugly body. Even I, curious at how it must seem to him, dared to look down.

It was worse than I thought. It was a dark, pulsating purple, yellowing at the edges where my skin became normal. I was so hideous. How could I ever expect Naraku to love me now?

I looked up, through my welling tears to see his face, which was contorting with fury evermore with each passing second. The snarl he had been making now received a vocal sound, and a low, guttural growl emerged from his throat.

The tears began to fall, and I shifted my gaze to Sesshomaru.

"Why?" The word croaked from my throat.

Sesshomaru looked remorseful, and stepped closer to me.  
"I am sorry. I was not quite sure if he knew. You see, I was curious myself."

I tried very hard not to be angry, and nodded, despite my harsher feelings.

Sesshomaru took another step toward me, yet Naraku forced himself in front of me, giving Sesshomaru a warning glare.

"Tell me, Kitsuama," I once again became the focus of his snarl. "Tell me how your body came to be this way."  
I could feel him gritting his teeth, and I felt very nervous.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his shoulder, in an effort to calm him down. Naraku quickly shrugged it off. Not to be deterred, Sesshomaru placed his hand in the same spot once more. It seemed to lessen his anger a bit, and he settled on a rock, holding his head in his hand. He peered up at me, anger still smoldering behind his pupil.

Gingerly, I picked my kimono up off the ground and bundled it over my body, feeling more self-conscious at this moment than I ever had before.  
And I noticed that, as I did so, Naraku never once took his eyes off me, and made no apparent expressions of disgust. Through his anger, he seemed slightly awed.

"So this is why you have such a hard time managing your movements..." he whispered to himself.

I had to say something. They were both waiting for some sort of explanation.  
I could lie, and continue on with my facade, how my demon side is rejecting my weaker, human side.

Or I could tell the truth.

Yet which to choose?

I knew I could not hold back my secret any longer, and so I began to retell, for the first time in a long while, the bloodshed and horror that constituted as my past.

* * *

That's it for chapter 7

stick with me for chapter 8 !!


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

I don't own InuYasha...

Yeah....we get the drill....

* * *

It seemed as though the instant I finished spilling my horrible memories to the two demons, an enormous pressure had been relieved of me. I had not quite wanted to share this information with anyone, yet it did feel quite good to talk about it. However, I still would rather not have had to share anything at all, to tell the truth. Yet I did not reveal why I aligned myself with Sesshomaru, nor did I reveal why I did the same with Naraku. This was information that, surely, they never needed to know of.

Naraku still sat on the rock, still smoldering in anger. It was a combination of anger toward my horrible uncle and, unfortunately, anger toward me for keeping such a large secret.

He stared at me from underneath his long, dark bangs, eyes ablaze, hands clenched into fists. I was certain I could forget about his love now, as if I ever had a chance. No doubt he would hate me eternally for lying. And who could blame him? I was downright hideous! I wasn't a half-demon, I was a monster! Some sort of purple ghoul....

I finished contemplating Naraku's position on the whole matter...it was too complicated for me...I could never be certain of what he was thinking or feeling. One minute he would be open, sharing his thoughts and emotions, the next he was closed up, not revealing a thing. Sesshomaru, currently, was a different matter completely.

He stood a few feet away, indifferent as always. And yet as I watched his standoffish behavior, I was hit with the realization of something....

He noticed.

He had noticed my bruises. I had thought all this time that he had never cared, that he had never even bothered to take notice of me. And all along, he had. If I had known that when I was making my decision to leave, would I have stayed? Would things be better for me than they are now? I wished to run to Sesshomaru and embrace him, as much as I wanted to strike him.

So maybe he does care....

Subconciously, I had been staring at Sesshomaru. He noticed this and began to walk towards me, stopping only when he stood next to me.

"Why-" I opened my mouth to speak, but as I opened my mouth he placed his finger in front of my lips.  
"I noticed quite a while ago. Rin told me about them long ago, after you bathed in the hot springs together. I had to see for myself...and when I did, the story you had told her did not seem to match up. I came to discover the truth...and so I did. I am sorry if I wasn't supposed to make it so....public. I thought the hanyou there would have known..."

A low growl rumbled from Naraku's direction.

"What I would like to know," Sesshomaru then began, "is why you are busying yourself helping other demons when you should be finding your cure..." Sesshomaru pondered this, sitting down on a patch of grass by my feet.  
Feeling weary myself, I sat with him.

Naraku finally seemed to relax, though just a bit.

"Yes, Kitsauma." I could hear him gritting through his teeth again. "Why on Earth would you spend your time with me when you could....."  
"Find my cure?"  
"You never did quite say what needed to be done to find your cure, my dear." Naraku was smirking now, and for the first time I truly comprehended why people said he was evil. His eyes glinted with malice. Clearly he knew that I did not wish to share the circumstances under which my curse would be alleviated.

I dared to look my lord straight in the eye.  
"I must find someone who I love, one who loves me too, inside as well as out. He must love me unconditionally and unendingly."

What was that marvelous expression human's use when the other looks like a fool?

Ah, that's it. 'Joke's on him.' I do love their clever expressions. One of the finer points of speaking with Kagome and Sango.

Naraku's smirk seemed to have completely vanished, being replaced instead with a look of shock. He looked away from my gaze, a shameful expression revealing itself somewhat on his face.

As I took slight pride in my revenge on Naraku's scorn, I noticed something from behind him.  
In the Northern most point of the clearing, there was someone passing by. It was a girl, human, no doubt. She was surrounded by narrow, white dragons. She made her way through the clearing as if she were completely alone, having no regard whatsoever for the three demons that sat mere yards away.

Sesshomaru glanced up at her, uninterested. Yet as Naraku followed my gaze, his expression changed completely. His expression softened, and his face, moments ago turning slightly red with embarassment, began to turn red from some other, more intense feeling.

She took no notice of him, and yet as I looked upon them both, I wish I could have said the same for him. He followed her with his eyes long after she had disappeared behind the trees. And it was then that I began to feel my own face become hot. My eyes stung with tears, yet I held them back.

How could he? It was as though the closeness we had shared had never occurred. I was of no significance to him, it seemed, and this bothered me in ways unimaginable.

Out of the corner of my sight, I could see Sesshomaru, his attention completely focused on me, his expression one of wisdom. He knew I had feelings for Naraku. No doubt he could detect my jealousy.

"I shall take this as my leave." He stood, and then slid a small piece of paper into my hand. "For you, from Rin." he whispered.

Naraku was still preoccupid with the image of Kikyo as Sesshomaru disappeared into the Easternmost region of the forest.  
I held the note firmly in my hand, still fuming with anger.

I had heard the stories of Naraku and his love for Kikyo, that as a human, he had loved her. Yet at the time she was in love with InuYasha. I knew she had been the object of his torturesome games for quite some time. And yet, I couldn't help but realize that he still loved her. It was clear in the way he had looked at her, and it was even clearer in the way he was still peering into the forest, waiting for her to emerge from the way she had gone. It made me angry, and it made me sad. Yet I knew her to be foul. Many times she had hurt Kagome, or tried to subdue the poor girl in her efforts to kill InuYasha. The creature which she had turned into was despicable one, and to see Naraku feeling any kind-hearted emotion for her made my heart ache.

Naraku could feel my eyes on him now, and returning to reality, he turned to face me.

The anger returned on his face.

_Oh, well, that's good. At least she didn't quite knock him out of his senses long enough to eliminate his anger._

"So tell me, Kitsauma. What was your reasoning behind keeping those bruises of yours a secret?" That horrific, evil smirk returned to his face.  
"Would you have accepted me if you knew?" I stared directly into his eyes once more. I dared him to lie to me, to say yes. I knew very well that he would not have accepted such weak trash as I.

He did not look away, as I remotely expected, yet continued to look into my eyes.  
"Perhaps," He said.

For reasons even unknown to me, this infuriated me. I promptly stood and walked away, back to the tree in which I had taken solace before. Really, I was in no mood for his odd-split personality bit.

I could hear his feet crunching in the grass and dirt behind me. He was following me. Not wishing to make a show of running away, I quickly climbed up the tree. I perched myself in a branch of medium-height. Naraku jumped onto a branch nearby.

We sat in silence for a while. I felt like a small child. I felt unloved so I threw a tantrum and climbed up a tree. What a fool I am. I ought to be ashamed of myself.

Then, again, it was he that broke the silence.

"I can sense InuYasha and his little friends nearby. They must have picked up on our trail somehow. It is imperative that I further my journey North, and so I must ask this of you."  
"What is it that you need, Master Naraku?"  
"I need you to travel with them, only for a bit, after two evenings, I must ask you to report to me. I will send word of where to meet me. I need you to divert them, Kitsauma."  
"Yes, Master Naraku." I curled myself slightly into a ball.  
He looked up at me, as if he wanted to say more, but then jumped down from the branch.  
"I will leave you to your peace."

_Most likely you will leave me to _your_ peace._

He looked back up at me from the ground.  
"What was that?" He said, his voice suddenly sharp. And then he jumped, higher than I ever could have imagined, to seat himself on the branch next to me.

Had he heard my thought? He leaned his face close to mine.

"I may allow people to doubt many things, typically about themselves. Yet, my dear Kitsauma, never doubt me."  
I could not help it. Something inside of me snapped. It was an uncontrollable urge that I needed to satiate. It had been building and building inside of me for quite some time, and if I did not express it, I could have sworn I would explode.

And so I did it.

I laughed in his face.  
I do not know what possessed me to do it, but I did. And I regretted it instantly afterward, yet I could not falter. There was a point beyond my hysterical giggling.

"It is you who appears not to understand me, my dear Master Naraku. You are a powerful demon, and within your hands I have placed the ability for you to control my fate. You could kill me on the spot if you wish, or forever leave me writhing in pain. "

Naraku exhaled.  
"Why must you and I make things so difficult?" He jumped down once more, and began to walk back to the center of the clearing. I watched him go for a bit, then took out the folded paper that Rin had given to me. I decided to open it and read it, as the sun was setting, and I would be very limited with lighting soon.

Sprawled across the entire length of the page were the words **I MISS YOU** in childish handwriting. It was a cute gesture. and very strange of Sesshomaru to come all that way just to deliver the little letter. Yet, I knew he loved Rin dearly. If only he had loved me as much, I would have been spared of this horrid mess. Yet there was something scrawled across the bottom of this note, written in a sophisticated, elegant font. **_Kitsauma, from the first moment I saw the bruises I needed to know more. When you left, I felt this window of opportunity slip away from me. And it is for that reason that I set out to find you, to learn why. Rin learned of my intention to travel, and asked me to give you this note.  
Sincerely, Sesshomaru._**

I looked back at Naraku. Then, opening my ruined kimono to see my bruises, I sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

I had fallen asleep on the tree branch. It was comfortable, feeling more home to me than any bed.  
Yet as I awoke, I felt as though I was being watched. I sat upright, searching in the distance.

There, on the rock, I could feel the presence of an awake being, watching me carefully. His eyes glinted a bit in the starlight.

_Naraku...._ It was as if we were back at the castle. I would awaken in the night, and there he was, watching over me. But....was he watching over me, or watching for me...in case I turned on him?

I lay back down, pretending to be asleep, yet focused my gaze upon him. In the darkness of the night I could see his smile.  
My question had been answered for me.

* * *

Yay.

I finished chapter 8 way ahead of my projected date ^_^

Okay, be on the lookout for chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9: Talking

I do not own InuYasha

I own a computer, a cat, and the plot.

Yep.

* * *

I did what I was told, and yet, I couldn't believe myself for it. I guess I couldn't help myself. I nearly melted when I awoke in the tree to find him watching me. I realize that many human girls might feel apprehensive if they awoke to find a strange man staring at them, yet I was not a human girl, and Naraku was not a strange man.  
While I may have faltered in my hope for a bit, I realize now that I still hold Naraku as my potential cure. I know he harbors some feelings for me, and undoubtedly I harbor my own for him. I cannot wait until I am finished with this spy mission, and I can return to his company. It seemed childish, and completely out of my character, but I just wished to throw myself into his embrace. I could only imagine how it would feel to hold him in my arms. I had a very general idea of what it might feel like, having fallen on him back at the castle, and the more I thought of it, the more appealing the idea of holding him seemed.

There was a loud noise that shook me from my reverie. The sound of a heavy object smashing into the ground, thudding repeatedly.

"INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I looked up to find the half-dog demon caked in mud, sprawled out near a blanket covered with food.  
"OW! What the hell was that for?"

Nearby, Sango fumed, holding bowl to her mouth. Clearly she was annoyed at having been disturbed from her enjoyment of her cuisine.

"You dolt. How could you possibly say out loud that you preferred that cheap junk to Kagome's home cooking?" She threw a red packet at him. "Here, eat it. You don't deserve this fine food."

He caught the bag with his teeth.  
"Fine." He sneered. "Who needs you guys anyway?"

Shippo grabbed a bowl from the blanket, and then scurried toward InuYasha.  
"Come on InuYasha, try some of this. Kagome worked really hard!" The dog demon pushed the fox aside, tearing the bag open and greedily digging in.

Miroko, the complete opposite of InuYasha, was quite the charmer.  
"Kagome, this is delicious. Why, I'd be honored if you would bear my children. They would grow strong and healthy with meals such as this." He ate happily away as Sango glared angrily at him.  
Perhaps charmer wasn't quite the correct word to use.

Kagome pointedly ignored this comment, still upset with InuYasha.

"You know what?" she yelled to him, "I don't even know why I keep bothering to come back. I'm going home, InuYasha, and I'm not coming back until you beg. So you better apologize."  
He stood quickly to try to get her to stay, but it was no use, she was already on her bike, heading toward the direction of the well, leaving behind her yellow backpack and all its contents.

* * *

After dinner had been cleared away, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo prepared for bed. InuYasha walked a bit away from the group, toward the cliff point that was about a half a mile away from the camp site. He sat on its edge, gazing across the land. Most likely, he was contemplating on whether or not to follow after Kagome. With this knowledge in mind, I followed him.

When we reached the edge of the cliff, we both stood in silence for a bit. It was then that I spoke.

"InuYasha. Go after her."  
"What's the point? She's only going to yell at me."  
"I doubt that to be true." I smiled, trying to reassure him. It was true, she would not yell. Cry, though. She would definitely cry.  
"It's just..." he turned toward me "Sometimes I don't know how she feels, or what she feels, and it gets so damn confusing. I don't know how to act, or how to react, because she's always going from happy to sad to angry in a matter of minutes."

I was startled that InuYasha had opened himself up to me so easily. And yet, it did make sense. He was a half-demon, like myself, and he too was out of place in a group of humans. I could understand his reasoning for suddenly opening up to me. I assume that he took some relief in the ease Kagome, Sango, and Miroku felt around me. Yet it still seemed strange to be speaking with him.  
Despite this, I inhaled deeply and tried my best to explain.

"InuYasha. She is a girl. As a girl, myself, I can speak from experience. We experience many different emotions when it comes to the person we love. And any number of things could act as turbulence against these emotions."

"Wait a second. Who the heck is talking about love?" InuYasha became very defensive, nearly screaming at me.

"InuYasha. She loves you, and you love her. What you have together is quite wonderous. People would die for it." I faltered a bit as I said that. "She cares so much for you. InuYasha, who do you think that home-cooked meal she prepared was for?"

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo-"  
"It was for _you_."  
"How could you possibly know that."  
"It's so clear to me, as she cooked the meal, she had your image in her mind. As she prepared the food she envisioned you eating it, and enjoying it. Many women use cooking as a means by which they express their love to a man. And when you rejected her hard work for a packet of junk, she took offense, and rightly so."

He said nothing, returning his gaze to the land sprawled out in front of us. The setting sun was just about to disappear from view, the sky above us already night, but in front of us still stained with orange and pink.

"Go after her InuYasha. Tell her you love her. Tell her you're sorry."

InuYasha quickly stood and darted away, undoubtedly finding a way down from the cliff so that he might search for Kagome. Hopefully the two would be able to sort things out, and for once, see how much they both care for each other. Maybe this was their chance to be in love, to show their love.  
At this point, it was no longer my business, yet I couldn't help but be curious as to the outcome of this whole situation. Part of me wanted to see it succeed. The kind-hearted Kitsauma, the true me. Yet another part wanted to see it fail. The darker Kitsauma that constantly stays hidden because I keep her hidden. She contains my negative energy, consuming more and more the intense negative energy I sometimes produce, feeding off of it, making her stronger. At times, I wish to release this darker part of myself. I wish to let her loose, and have her way to relieve the pain. The darker Kitsauma within me wanted to see InuYasha and Kagome fail. If I cannot have true love, why should they?

I resolved to put the horrid thought behind me, and laid down in the bedroll Sango had left out for me. I tossed and turned frequently, trying to find a comfortable position. Was it the bedroll, or was it something greater. Was it the absence of Naraku that was preventing me from sleeping so fitfully? It must be, knowing there was no one protecting me, watching over me.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, Kagome had returned, yet InuYasha hadn't  
Sango was sitting with her, speaking quietly, her arm around her.  
Miroku and Shippo were also missing.

As I sat upright, they noticed that I was awake, and greeted me.

"Good Morning. Where is Miroku? And where is InuYasha?"  
"InuYasha left last night, no one knows when, probably coming after me." Kagome sniffled. "He went to the well, because I lead everyone to believe I was going home. I was just riding my bike to cool off. I didn't really plan on going home. I had thought he was going to come running after me right then and there. But he didn't."  
"So Miroku went looking for him." Sango finished answering my question.

"It's just so frustrating!" Kagome cried out, tears slowly trickling down her face. "I can never tell what he feels for me! One instant he'll be nice, the next mean. And then Kikyo will show up and mess up his whole attitude. I don't know what to do half the time!"

"Ah, Kagome," I went to her other side to place my arm around her. I know all to well what you feel. I wish I had a bit more wisdom though, for then I would be able to provide you with some idea of what to do."

A strong gust of wind blew in our faces, whipping our hair around. Kagome shivered. I regretted not bringing my fur cloak, yet the extra kimono proved to be useful enough after that scene with Naraku and Sesshomaru. I hugged her tighter, trying to release some of my body heat upon her.

"Y-you're in love too Kitsauma?"

I forced a smile, brushing my hair out of my eyes from the harsh wind.

"Yes. And unfortunately, it's as every bit as complicated as what you are describing."

Kagome's tears suddenly vanished, and an excited look over took her face. Sango shared the same look. Both shrugged themselves off one another and turned to face me.

"Tell us everything!"

I was confused. She had just been crying, and now she completely disregarded her own feelings to hear my stories of woe....  
Undoubtedly, I was unable to understand humans as well as I had previously thought. Female humans, no less.  
Kagome and Sango were unaware that my services were with Naraku, therefore I felt no harm could be done in telling them.  
Why not try to relate to someone....?

I shook my head and forced a smile.  
"Well, it's all quite complicated...."

"Yes.............." The prodded me on.

"Well, there is a man. And I love him dearly. Yet I am uncertain of his feelings for me."

"You don't think he loves you back?" Kagome edged significantly closer toward me, Sango following suite.  
"Well, as with you and InuYasha, he treats me...strangely. In one instant he will be concerned for me, protective of me, and kind. In the next he will be cold and uncaring. I have no idea how he really feels toward me."  
"That's terrible!" Sango cried out.  
"I can definitely relate to that!"  
"And what's worse, I think he might have feelings for someone else!"  
"No!" Kagome and Sango gasped together.

It felt so ridiculous to be speaking to them like this, yet I assume it is just a normalcy. I never really had many friends. Perhaps this is just an aspect of life I had been missing out on.

"And yet, the kind and caring things he does for me seem to outweigh it all. Mind you, he can be a bit of a pretentious jerk. Yet...he does all these sweet and strange things for me..... He watches over me when I sleep, and when we walk anywhere, he takes concern for my health and constantly stops so I can rest...."

"I know my friends would tell you to dump him. They told me to dump InuYasha before. But from what you've told me, he clearly has feelings for you."

Another gust of wind sent my hair whipping around my face. When it died down, I peered at Kagome through the monstrous amount of hair clustered before my eyes.

"Kagome...do you really believe so?"

"Of course, I mean if he's protective of you, then he obviously cares about you. And if he cares about you, he might have feelings for you. And it seems like he definitely does. I mean, he watches you when you sleep. It _does_ sound a little creepy, I have to admit. But InuYasha's never done that for me."

"You should try to find out, indiscreetly of course, just what he feels for you. Easier said than done. Trust me, I know. I've been trying to figure that out with Miroku for ages." Sango added.

I sighed. It was all too much. As much as I wanted to doubt it and deny it, I could not any longer. _I love Naraku_. Every part of me wanted to learn if he loved me too. It was unbearable, to care about someone so much and to not know what they felt in return. My own soul felt ready to burst from within my body.

As I looked toward the sky to take note of the position of the sun, it was almost noon, I began to pick up faint scents. InuYasha. And Miroku.

"Ah. InuYasha and Miroku are returning."

Nearly instantaneously, the hanyou and the human emerged from the bushes. Miroku continued further on into the clearing, yet InuYasha stood frozen in place, his eyes focused on one thing. For an instant, I could see through his eyes. Somehow. It was an indescribable moment. As I looked at Kagome through his perspective, I was looking at one person and the whole world at once. I could feel my heart pounding in my throat, and the faint tingle of nausea. As I returned to myself, I realized that this was almost precisely how I felt when I was with Naraku.  
Upon that instant I decided something. It would certainly take a toll on me, depending on the circumstances, but I knew it was what I had to do.  
Tonight, when I met him at the hot springs, I would tell him. I would reveal my feelings for him. If he felt the same way, I would stay. If not, I would assist him in retrieving the shards, and then continue on to find my cure.

I switched my focus back to the real world, turning my head to look at Kagome. She was standing, lips parted, as if she wanted to say something. And not just something, it was as though she wanted to pour her whole soul before him.

I expected her to run to him and hold him tightly in an embrace.

Miroku once said, "Humans will always surprise you."

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha plummeted to the ground. When he was able to stand, the screaming began.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted to Kagome.  
"FOR BEING SUCH A JERK!" The two were suddenly in each other's faces, screaming.

As I watched the fight ensue, I counted down the hours of daylight that remained until I was with Naraku again. I looked forward to it, and dreaded it.

* * *

Yay. Now I get to start chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10: Darker Side

At this point we all know I do not own InuYasha.

But just in case you didn't, I don't own it.

So now you know.

* * *

I felt a lump form in my throat as the sun set.  
What would I do? I knew I would report to him about InuYasha, firstly. That they had no definite idea of where he was. They had only a vague idea, based on information they had gathered from people at a village a few miles away. That would be the easy part.  
I resolved not to think about the difficult task that lay ahead.

I had known where to meet him for some time. True to his word, he had sent a messenger of sorts to identify our meeting place. I had a dream, involving Naraku and I, meeting each other at the hot springs.  
The closest hot springs to my location were about a mile west of the clearing. I would head there.

As I noted the setting sun, I decided that it would be imperative for me to leave right away.  
I bid farewell to everyone, attempting to make my goodbye as short and sweet as possible.

At my slow pace, it took me nearly half an hour to reach the meeting place. And yet, I could feel the warmth of the hot springs before I was able to see them. Walking a few feet further, I could see the steam rising from the ground, and it was then that I could see the reflection of the water upon rocks.  
There was something white hung over a tree branch. _What could that be? _Was it some sort of sign that I was heading in the right direction?  
As I neared the strange object further, I was able to make out a blue baboon's face on the white garment. Entranced, I reached out to touch the fabric. It was softer than I could imagine, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself within the cloak. I wanted to melt within the soft fur. And as I held the cloak in my hands, a realization came over me.  
_These are Naraku's clothes_.  
"That means..." I whispered, to no one in particular.

"Kitsauma, I'm glad you have made it here." A voice interrupted me from my reverie. Not just any voice, _his _voice. I would recognize that rich but bitter texture anywhere. A sound that symbolized hatred for many, meant so much more to me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

I pushed the cloak to the side of the tree to see Naraku in the hot springs, waist up revealed, the rest submerged within the hot springs.  
I suddenly found myself blushing.  
It was all so strange. I was with Naraku, alone, though undoubtedly Kohaku was patrolling around somewhere. He was undressed and within the hot springs, and I was going to reveal my feelings for him. It all seemed so awkward.  
Yet as I thought this, I felt my attention being drawn to a large rock in the center of the hot springs. There was something not quite right about it, yet I could not place it.

Blushing, I refocused my attention on Naraku, who was now sinking deeper into the hot springs, going so deep that only his neck remained above the water.

"What have you learned, Kitsauma?"

"InuYasha and his group have no definite lock on your trail. They merely make their way through the area aimlessly, hoping to find you. There is nothing to worry about."

"Worry? What on Earth could I possibly worry for? That group is comprised of a weak half-demon and humans."

For some strange reason, the word 'worry' continuously resonated in my head, more forceful with each echo. Each time the word rang throughout my head, I continued to feel compelled to look at the large boulder. I willed the echo silent. I would not allow myself to be distracted from my task by some rock.

"My Master, is there anything else you require?" I asked him, hoping I could somehow be of further use to him.

"What was the disposition of the group?"

"Master Naraku?" I was confused. Why on earth would he possibly want to know how they were feeling?

"I would like to be made aware of any internal problems that they were experiencing. Something I might use to my advantage in battles to come...."

Ah. I understood perfectly now. Although I wanted so much to tell him all that had occurred, I felt a bitter taste seeping into my mouth. _Why..._ Why did I feel this way? It almost felt as though that by telling Naraku about the confliction between Kagome and InuYasha, I would be betraying Kagome's kindness to me in the worst way possible. Yet this information was crucial to Naraku. Undoubtedly he could manipulate their feelings to his advantage. He could collect their shards, becoming the most powerful demon in the land. Perhaps there was some way I could reveal the information he wanted without giving away too much, without giving away some form of information that might devastate their relationship...

"There is not much to tell, Master Naraku. The hanyou and the human girl, Kagome, have developed feelings for one another. Both refuse to admit their feelings to the other, yet it is clear they are in love." That would suffice. It was very vague, indeed. I spared all details. This was enough information for Naraku without doing further damage to Kagome and InuYasha.  
It seemed that I did not feel so bad for InuYasha as I felt for Kagome. I held a sort of empathy for humans, as it was my father's village that showed me undying kindness for all those years. Although I was an orphan, they treated me like an equal member of the community, and not like a burden.

I was never quite able to pay them back in ways other than miscellaneous work. I would help a man work in his fields, or I would help a woman organize her thread. There was not much I could do. Yet it felt almost as though by withholding information for Kagome, I was repaying back the humans who had helped me. I realized the corruption of my own kind. This is not to say that humans themselves are free to corruption, they just do not let it get to their heads as easily as demons.

A demon would believe that, because he is a demon, he is invincible to humans. What a strange notion, as I had witnessed the execution of several demons by human hands. Humans realized when their lives were threatened. They realized their own mortality.

"Very interesting, Kitsauma. Perhaps in the future I will be able to put them off better than I ever could have expected... Of course, it will be of no comparison to the schism between Kikyo and InuYasha..." He smirked as he said this, making me feel disgusted. What he did to Kikyo and InuYasha was, in my opinion, one of the foulest things a being could do to another being. And by relaying any sort of information to him about Kagome and InuYasha, I was helping him to commit the same terror.

Naraku began to lean back, the glow of the water flickering on his face. He looked so striking there, as if he were some strange, beautiful illusion.  
I would have to tell him now.

"Master Naraku. I have something to tell you. Your response will determine the next week of my life. You must supply ample amount of thought towards what I say."

He resumed his upright position, standing tall and alert. His eyes widened with concern.

"Kitsauma, what is it?"  
"Master Naraku, please calm yourself. It is not a thing of worry."

He relaxed a little.

"Naraku, I have fe-"

I stopped short. Behind the boulder, something was there. Watching, listening. I stared at the boulder, not bothering to complete my sentence.

_The boulder, something is behind it_.  
The something then stuck its head out.  
It was a woman, beautiful and fair. Her skin so pale, she seemed to reflect the moonlight. She possessed a resemblance, to someone. The woman's long black hair brushed over her naked shoulders.

Kikyo.

_Naked_.  
The thought began to process within my brain.

_Of course. _Had Naraku and Kikyo been in the hot springs together? Of course. He had loved her so. And now she merely returned the feelings.

Yes. I saw so clearly what had been going on before my very eyes.

They were in love.

He did not love me. How could I have been so foolish?  
I felt the bruises darken underneath of my kimono. Despite my shikkon shard, pain erupted over my body. I winced, as standing became more and more of an impossible task with each passing second.

"I see..." I whispered, not taking my eyes off of Kikyo.

Naraku quickly turned around, following my gaze to the boulder.

"Kikyo!" He exclaimed.

"I see. It was all a ploy. You made me believe that you cared for me. I'm just another pawn in your game, a tool to taint your shards. Of course. That must be why you gave it to me. My bruises merely served as the perfect excuse."

I felt my despair steadily turning into rage. I felt anger. Deep, unrelenting anger. My demonic instincts began to tug at the surface of myself, my darker side itching to come out. I fought it. I kept them at bay for as long as I could, yet I could not contain it much longer, weak as I was. I felt myself loose my mind then, glaring down at the shard that hung around my neck as it changed from pink to red. It's aura became thick with malevolence. I could feel my eyes turning red, the anger obviously evoking my full demon side.

"And now I will do what you have always wanted me to do. You had wanted me to taint the shard from the start. It's about time I did your bidding, Master Naraku."

He opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late. I had already propelled myself into the sky, allowing the trees to carry me to my destination. I knew where I was going. I knew what I would do.

The trees passed me through their hands, branches upon branches carrying my body North. The twigs of the branches nearly recoiled the instant they touched me, fearing my evil.

A strange need overcame my body.

I thirsted for blood.

_No_ . I whispered within myself. Replying my own thoughts, I laughed at my weakness.

The moment I had feared for so long had come.  
I was changing. The curse was in full effect.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Demon

I don't own InuYasha

Sorry it took me so long to update

It was a combination of writer's block and being sick _

* * *

I stepped quickly through the grass, darting in between the trees within the thick forest. I was close to the shards, I could feel it. I didn't care if I was berserk, the thought of retrieving the shards was overwhelming. I couldn't wait to rid myself of Naraku. What shall I do with myself when I have completed my task? I could return to Sesshomaru's service. Perhaps I could find a new demon to aid? Or maybe I could behave like most demons and terrorize villages. Ah, yes. The options were plentiful.

There was something strange up ahead, something disrupting the endless balance of trees, sky, and land. They were humans, and they were waiting for me. I hastened my step a bit more. Then, I could see them clearly. As I approached, they began to see me more clearly as well.

"It's a demon!" One cried, taken note of my now red and glowing eyes.  
"Who cares?" Another yelled, stepping toward me with his sword in his hand. "We can handle her."

I laughed at their insolence. _Fools. I shall rip them to shreds_.

"Hey lady, why don't you hand over that dagger and that shikkon jewel shard, and we wont have any problems?"

My laugh began to elevate in volume. I could not control myself any longer. What fools! Suggesting that _I_ hand my shikkon shard to the likes of _them. _Soon, it reached the point where I could no longer determine if I was growling or laughing, the two sounding one in the same. I could not distinguish it. I watched as their expressions fell from ones of pride to that of a recently realized mistake.

I raised my hand, my fingers now resembling beast-like claws more than humanly digits. I began to swipe blindly at the men as the futilely ran to escape. I slashed at their throats, allowing their blood to pour into the soul. I continued to swipe blindly until I was sure I had finished them

I had killed the bulk of them, four. Yet I knew there was one missing. I sensed him crawling away, dragging his injured body through the forest in a desperate attempt to find help. He would find no such help.

I flung myself into the air and landed gracefully before him.

"Do not be so pretentious as to think you might be able to escape me, human." I readied my claws.

"No, please! Don't! I'm sorry! Have mercy!" The human was groveling at my feet.

"Mercy? That is something I ran out of decades ago." And I slashed him. I slashed him again and again, going wild. I wanted nothing more than to see the vibrant color splashed against the trees. Wiping the blood from my hands onto the grass. Looking back at the gruesome scene, I felt no remorse. Normally this was not something I would do. I would never harm living things in such a manner. Yet, I was not functioning under normal circumstances.

I began to walk deeper and deeper into the forest, able to sense the shikkon shards more with every passing step. There were three shards. Yes, I could sense it very clearly now.

I remember hoping, upon learning of them, that they would be scattered about the forest, not being carried by a host. After a mile or so more of walking, I realized this was not the case. It was of no consequence to me now, in fact, I would quite enjoy ripping the pathetic demons apart.

I sensed that I was nearing the end of the forest. The faint outlines of a fencing around a town began to become apparent. Walking further, I sensed a strange orange glow about the town. Was it the enlargement of a demonic aura? What was this? I quickened my pace. This was no aura. I could tell now. There was heat to it.

_Fire._

I heard the desperate screams of women, the battle cries of men, and the wailing of children. And, yes. I could hear the laughter of demons. Conveniently, three.

It seems as though I found what I was looking for. I felt thrilled and disgusted. These were precisely the demons I could not stand.

I was sprinting now, making my way toward the entrance of the village. The gate door was hanging off of its hinge. I ran past, and, despite my current state, was horrified at what I saw. Human bodies were being strewn about like food scraps. Human males clad in armor were rushing toward a great beast that was ripping the roof of of a hut. Wielding their spears tightly, they began to pick up speed. The demon, paying them no mind, flicked his tail to the left, sending the men flying. Turning to observe his destruction, he chuckled. Yet, to someone of my stature, it was comparable to the sound of a volcanic eruption. The thing was hideous. It's fangs were sharp and crooked, worn down through years of chewing through bone. It's skin was a sickly purple, its eyes yellow. As it observed the men it knocked away, it glanced up for a brief second and took note of me.

Rubbing his hands together and snickering excitedly, the large demon made his way toward me.

"That's far enough, demon. I have no time for your games." The demon did not falter. As he neared I began to concentrate on the shikkon shard, trying to locate its energy so that I might determine where it is coming from.

_Focus_

The demon charged closer

_Focus_

It readied its claw to swipe at me

_Focus_

It slashed through me, knocking me backwards. While I did take some damage, I was very sure of the location of the shikkon shard. It was in his right shoulder, the arm he used to attack me.

"Fool!" I yelled to him as my torn garments began to slide off of me. "I warned you!" I propelled myself high into the air. The demon staggered back a bit in surprise, then narrowed his eyes and began to prepare to swipe at me once more. Before he had the chance, I rammed my hand through his shoulder, pulling out the deeply embedded shikkon shard. The demon roared back in pain and surprise, blindly grabbing at the small shikkon jewel.

Acting quickly, I buried it into my own flesh. The pain was searing, yet short-lived. Using my newly empowered arm, I swiped at the demon, overcome by my own rage. I attacked his neck down to his torso. The demon wildly threw me from him, howling in pain. With only bandages serving as undergarments covering me now, I continued my brutal onslaught. I slashed through his eye, then, as his attention became focused on it, I bit hard into his ear. Swooping down, I hovered in the air long enough to draw my dagger, which I ran through his torso.

The demon screamed in pain, unsuccessfully attempting to swing his tail around to flick me from his body. I dodged out of the way in time, making my way back for one more blow. I clung on to the demon, using every ounce of strength not to let go. I ran my dagger through his neck, though he did put up a good fight. He twisted and turned, squirming away from my blade. But I emerged victorious.

At the end of it all, the demon collapsed, yet I did not know whether it was out of exhaustion or death. Uncaring, I continued through the town to find the other two demons. The thrill of the attack invigorated me. For a few moments, my thoughts became filled with the idea of attacking the other two demons. I could hardly wait.

The large demon slumped behind me, and, in my berserk rage, I noticed once more the ugly complexion of my bruised skin. And yet in my seemingly-insane state of mind, I did not seem ugly, or strange. Only fearsome. Their pain no longer plagued me. I had noted that it was very difficult to feel pain while my mind was in this state. While fighting the demon I barely felt anything at all, and my bruises did not seem to phase me. I should at least mention the added bonus of the shikkon shard.

Picking up my shredded clothes, I examined them, turning the torn and tattered fabrics over in my hand. _So this is what I have become?_ I didn't mind, not in the least.  
No, I felt stronger than before. Despite the holes in my heart and the mud that seemed to shroud my ego and confidence, I did not feel bothered.

And with two more demons to slaughter, I was eager for the kill.

* * *

Yeah... I know that was a short chapter but hopefully the next two will be better, now that I have more of an Idea where I'm going...

-______-

yeah. Sorry it took so long.


	12. Chapter 12: A Completed Mission

A/N

Sorry it took me so long to update.

I keep getting sick, and I have this ridiculous AP Euro assignment, as well as an AP Test coming up. So I'm trying to get this in where I can.

Bear with me.

I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Pacing my way around the village, I could sense the two demons so strongly. Their power was vast, nearly overwhelming me. Although my sense of detection, as a demon, were unparalleled, I could, with clear certainty, tell that I was getting closer to the great beasts as more and more humans began to stampede out of huts scrambling around corners, some bleeding, others missing limbs. As I searched for a nearby tree to use to propel myself into the air, the ground cracked open with a great roar and shake. The force of the impact knocked me off my feet, and, wild blood still running through my veins, I was able to regain my footing after several seconds.

As I looked up, I noted that I was face to face with, singularly, one beast. I could sense the power of two demons so clearly, yet this was the only demonic presence nearby. Regaining myself for a fraction of a second, horror vibrated through my body, yet it was a fleeting feeling. The power and energy I had been sensing came from one, not two demons. This demon, already strong, wielded two shikkon shards, making its great power even more fearsome. Narrowing my eyes, still red with the blood and rage of a broken heart, I was able to determine the location of one of the shikkon shards, in the achilles of the great demon.

"Surrender now, half-breed!"

"It is you who must surrender!" I cried as I gripped my dagger tighter. I flung myself forward to the great demon, piercing its pink, hardened flesh. It roared in pain and, with its clawed hand, smacked me backwards. I groaned in pain, yet the pain I felt was no where near what I had felt throughout my life. I was able to promptly get back to my feet and continue to fight the great demon. As I stood, the demon plucked a tree right from the ground and began to charge toward me. Feeling pressured to act quickly, I hurtled myself into the air, delivering another blow to the demon's shoulder. The demon let out a yelp of frustration, and used the mighty tree to swing at me.

I dodged it, but not quickly enough, and the bark scraped hard against my shoulder. Worried that the shikkon shard had been loosened from its place within my skin, I looked down. The shikkon shard was still safe within my skin and, spinning quickly, I used my dagger to cut across the shin of the demon. My plan was to work my way down to it's achilles, which I would then cut and retrieve the shard from.  
I sensed that the demon realized this too and, thinking fast, it lowered itself to the ground, inhibiting my next attack.

In a flash, the mighty thing grabbed me by my hair and began to drag me through the hardened dirt. The searing pain of the ground that would have otherwise been inflicted on me was, again, greatly numbed by the shard.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up. The great demon hurtled me through the huts of the village. As I was propelled backwards I could feel the wood cracking against my head, and the rice paper tearing against my skin. I slammed into something hard, and found myself unable to move.

The demon slowly made its way toward me, chuckling.

"Pathetic half-breed, you dared to go against me? You shall pay for your insolence." A clawed hand was readied, nails sharp and glistening in the light of the sun. Spotting a tree in the distance, I willed all my energy toward it, as well as the Earth itself, my one last hope of survival. "And now, you must die." The demon was in front of me now, and its large hand began to come down for a deadly swipe. Almost simultaneously, great branches grasped the wrists and ankles of the great demon, and pierced its skin, slashing against its flesh. Focusing all my energy toward the earth, the dirt and grass beneath the demon's feet began to rumble. I heard a gasp of surprise, and willed my body to look up, not breaking my concentration.

The demon looked startled, annoyed, and fearful. Allowing this to continue for a minute more, I willed the slashes of the tree to stop, and the earth ceased to shake.  
"Fool. It was you who should have feared me all along. You know not what I have seen. You know not what power I possess." Feeling myself able to move again. Taking advantage of my stunned, constricted opponent, on my hands and knees I crawled to its achilles. Revealing my talons, I dug my fingers deep into the great thing's achilles, removing the shard and embedding it into my other shoulder.

The instant I did this, the demon began to shrink in size, becoming a foot or two taller than I.

I released the thing from its bindings, and as I did, it fell forward, sobbing. With tears in its eyes it said to me in nothing more than a child's voice, "How could I have done this? What monster am I?"  
I placed my hand on the demon's back.

"You are not a monster, young one. You have been overcome by the power of the shikkon shard. It made you evil."

After sobbing for a moment more, the demon began to reach behind it's own back, dug its nails in, and removed the remaining shard. Shrinking even more so, the demon was half my size.

"Take it. _Please_. I don't wish for this corruption." It held the shard up to me, and I took it, placing it into my forearm.

"Run along home, you." I pointed my dagger at the demon. "I may not feel so charitable in a few moments."

Shuddering, the demon lifted itself to its feet, scurrying away.

My initial mission complete, I breathed a contented sigh. I had what I had came for, and for now, I felt stronger, more powerful. More energetic. And it was from this power that I realized, I still had one thing left to do. With nothing but the scraps of my clothing, I began to leave the village, making my way into the deep, dark forest.

* * *

Good news everyone ^_^

I have a good idea of where I'm going for the next two or three chapters.

It's just a matter of getting over my homework -_-


	13. Chapter 13: Unfiinished Business

Hey guys

Sorry I haven't been too prompt with updating

But its hard what with picking a college and the AP Exams.

SO here we go, Ch 13

I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

The woods were denser than I ever remembered. Life was scarce, and I could sense fear laced throughout the forest. Occasionally, I would stray upon some sort of deer or squirrel. They would not greet me as normal. Instead, they were glued to dirt below them, shaking within their skin. I wanted so much to reach out and comfort them, yet I did not, as I suspected I was the problem.  
I carried on, not letting anything, any sound, any creature, stray me from my track. I was off to do something far greater than collect shards for Naraku. This was a much different type of business.

As I traveled further on, and the woods became less dense, I realized that I was nearing my destination. Excitement took the best of me, and I ran the remainder of the. These new jewel shards gave me a feeling of empowerment and invincibility. Slowly I strode out into the clearing that I had been searching for. A village so familiar to me, yet I haven't seen for over a hundred years.

I had been waiting for this day for far too long.

Demons were roaming about, freely and without a care. And I loathed every single one of them. So many years ago in this very village, my Uncle Rikuto murdered my parents.

And they would all pay. No one had stopped him. No one had helped us as we screamed. We were deserted and now, I shall seek out proper revenge. Saving the best for last, of course. With the new strength granted by the shikkon shards, I stepped out into the very center of the crowd and willed the trees of the surrounding forest to do my bidding. Several demons, noticing that I was an outsider, stopped to stare at me with curiosity. Perhaps some stared at me for my indecent clothing, as my robes had been ripped to shreds by the demons I had battled before.

Something I had never been able to achieve before, the trees began to uproot themselves and make their way towards the village. With my eyes closed and palms raised up, I made certain that every last one of those vermin were destroyed. No one was able to escape. No one survived, except one, of course. In a way I shocked myself. Merely days before I would have never done such a thing. The thought would be enough to make me cringe. Yet I am a changed person. A whole new person.

I felt the souls of every last demon in this place as they were painfully ripped from their bodies. I felt them ascend into the next plane of existence. Confused and scared, just as I was.

The trees now shuddered under my power, clearly fearing me too for what I had made them do. I willed them to return to their place of root. Afraid, they obeyed quickly. Hesitantly I opened my eyes.

Blood. There was so much of it, everywhere. Yet there was a potent amount which was lacking. Undoubtedly that of my dearest uncle. I spotted his place of residence, only a couple yards away.

Only a few bloodstained yards separated me from my true life's goal. Slowly and surely I made my way to the smaller castle. As I did so, I could sense so much. His fear was the most potent. I could almost taste it. I felt it in my sweat, my veins....

Appearing before his door, hesitation was clearly not a thing of hindrance. I flung the door open, eyes, I could tell, still ablaze from the berserk rage that had been afflicting me so.

"Hello, Uncle."  
"Kitsauma, what a pleasant surprise! How nice to see you!"

I spit in his face.

"I need not tell you why I am here."  
"Kitsauma, please, you must understand. It had to be done. She disgraced our clan by performing such a rash and degrading act."

My name in his mouth brought bile to my soul. And his words infuriated me past the point of comprehension. I felt myself grinding my teeth. _Hard_.

"Which is not to say that _you_ are a disgrace Kitsauma. You are a strong demon. You would bring honor to the name of the clan."  
"_Half_-demon." I corrected him. "And in case you have not yet noticed, the clan is no more."

He backed into a corner. Tears streamed from his eyes. Not so high and mighty now. In fact, he was pathetic. It would be a sin not to end his life now.

I drew my sword from my side. Seeing this, he backed up even more so, seeming to choke on his own despair.

"My dear, wait. Surely we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Agreement? In situations such as these, Uncle, negotiations are virtually nonexistent."

In a flash, he charged me, arm outstretched. I could see the energy surrounding his hand. He was going to try to run me through with his own body, just as he had to my parents. Unfortunately for him, I had the power of the shikkon jewels on my side. I was able to sidestep the attack most graciously, as well as manage to cut his arm off in the process. Blood splattered to the floor. Rikuto cried out in pain. I grinned in satisfaction. Thinking quickly, I flung myself against the walls of the room, propelling myself around in such a rapid motion as to confuse him. When my chance was apparent, I struck, slamming the dagger through his heart and pinning him to a wall.

Using my nails, I began to pull him apart, trying to torture him as best as I could. Even with the shikkon shards, it just simply was not in me. I simply slit his neck.

Some feeling I could not explain overtook me.

Perhaps it was the shards. Perhaps not.

I felt compelled...no...obligated...to drink his blood. Uncontrollably, I could not stop myself. I raised his slit throat to my lips and began to drink his blood. It tasted wonderful, more so than anything I've ever tasted before. As I did so, I noticed that I felt even stronger. Curious, I pulled the shikkon shards from within my body, placing them in a velvet sack I had found on my uncle's person. I felt stronger than I had ever felt before.

What was coming over me?

I paused from my eager drinking to look at myself.

The bruises were gone. They had vanished. My skin now looked a way I had not seen for over a century. Perhaps his murder, his blood was the cure!

Eagerly, I began to drink more, believing this was my hope to and end to the curse.

_Dearest Kitsauma,_

_Woe to thee_

_This is not a cure_

_But merely, a key._

I felt the words so strongly in my head.

Leaving the castle, I tried to determine where I heard the voice.  
It was coming from the woods. Tapping into my senses, which seemed stronger than ever, I determined it was an extremely old tree at the edge of the village.

_Tree, you have called to me. What is it that you say? What is it that you mean?_

_-Dearest Kitsauma,_

_Woe to thee_

_This is not a cure_

_But merely, a key._

_I am not cured?_ My heart fell. Such a weakness would not have been allowed had I still been in such rage, had I still had my shikkon shards within me.

_Only you can cure the curse.  
Find what is called for._

The tree went silent, and quietly I mourned for myself, wallowing in self pity.

I felt, completely and wholly, doomed. True love was seemingly impossible for me. Alas, I would just have to wait out this terrible hell.

For now, I must return these shards to Naraku, and see him nevermore.


	14. Chapter 14: A Comforting Friend

I do not own InuYasha. It's true, I don't.

* * *

Stronger than ever, feeling both empowered and disgusted, I flung myself through the woods, following Naraku's scent. I had come to know his scent so well, so fondly. I swore to myself that this would be the last time I would ever detect it. I must never allow myself to come near Naraku again. The sweet scent became clearer and clearer with every passing second, to the point where it was as though he was standing right beside me. I found him in a clearing in the woods, sitting. Waiting. He had known that I was coming. Slowing down my pace, I walked into the clearing, the shikkon shards in a pouch in my hand.

I must have been quite a sight, I admit this. Wearing nothing only but the bandages around my body, and the red shikkon shard around my neck, red fading now into the pink it had once been. And now, for the first time in over a century, my skin was a normal cream color. Yes, what a sight I must have been....

Naraku, as I said, was waiting. Elegantly posed on a rock, Kohaku by his side. He wore not the white baboon suit, as I expected him to. Normal clothes suited him this evening, and I could not help but shudder internally as his long black hair billowed gently in the wind. I caught his scent at full speed, reminding me entirely of my feelings for this half-demon, my former master. Yet, it was the sight of my own skin that returned me to the harsh reality. I must separate myself by any means possible.

Looking into his eyes I saw nothing but meaningless apologies. Steadily I walked toward him, throwing the pouch at his feet.

"Here is your prize." I said bitterly. "Take them and leave me be." Reaching around my neck I ripped off the shikkon shard necklace I had been wearing. "This too."

It was as I removed the shard from my neck that Naraku seemed to fully appreciate my appearance. I could see the awe in his eyes at the sight of my bare skin, no purple ugliness to taint his vision.

_It is a good way to remember me._ I thought to myself. I couldn't help but feel spiteful. He would see me last, the full beauty he sacrificed for one frivolous moment with Kikyo.

"I apologize that I am unable to work in your service any longer. Do believe me when I say I intended to work for you much longer." Without giving him opportunity to speak, I fled.

As I fled throughout the forest, the realization of what I had done today began to hit me. The effect of that hateful blood wearing off.

_I slaughtered a village full of innocent people_. Granted, they had not done anything to stop my uncle, they were still innocent, along with the others, the children I had slain. Words could not describe the horror I felt. Tears began to cloud my vision and, running blindly through the forest, I traced the scent of the one person I was guaranteed who would not judge me. I followed his scent for hours, coming upon it fully within a hot springs. Spotting his clothes a safe distance away, hidden within bushes, I bolted at full speed toward it, burrying my face within the fluffy cloak that rested at the base of the tree.

I must have sobbed into the cloak for quite some time. When Sesshomaru came for his cloak, he was quite surprised to see me there.

I continued to cry into his cloak for minutes more, all the while Sesshomaru was crouched beside me, stroking my hair.

"My dear friend," he whispered soothingly. "What troubles you so?"

I sniffled pathetically.

"Sesshomaru..." My voice was cracking now. "Do you love me?" I turned to face him, awaiting his response.

His expression, which was always hard, and even slightly softened now, melted. His eyes smiled, their corners wrinkling slightly. Yet his smile was more sad. He continued to stroke my hair.

"Not in the way that you hope." He said quietly.

I nodded, turning my face back into the cloak.

"My dear, sweet Kitsauma. What has happened to you? There is such blackness upon your soul, and yet such clarity and freshness across your skin."

"Sesshomaru. I have done _terrible_ things. I slaughtered everyone within my mother's clan. I was overtaken with rage, the shikkon jewels fueling me all the way."

"If there is one thing I have learned in my hundreds of years, it is that rage can be necessary. Any way you choose to look at it, they stood by while your parents were brutally murdered. Their punishment was due, you just so happened to deliver. " He sat thoughtfully for a minute. "And your bruises?"

"I killed my wretched uncle as well. I drank his blood."

This even made the great Sesshomaru wince.

"They have temporarily relieved me of the curse I seek to rid myself of."

He nodded knowingly, and wrapped his cloak tightly around me. Picking me up in his arms, he carried me to his camp and placed me by the fire.

"Rest now," His voice was a lullaby to me, almost as soothing as Naraku's protective glare. All the same, I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Revealed

* * *

I bet you guys didn't know that I don't own InuYasha ;)

* * *

When I awoke Sesshomaru was still by my side. He smiled at me as I turned to look at him. Did he sleep at all? Had I kept him awake all night? As fierce a demon as he was, even warriors need their sleep sometime. I opened my mouth and was about to ask him when I heard an indiscreet crunching noise. Sesshomaru flew away from me and in the direction of the noise, his sword already unsheathed. What emerged from the forest was something I both expected to see, and did not.

The great white baboon.

Sesshomaru calmed himself a bit, then looked back at me. I nodded and, using all my energy, stood. Slowly I walked to stand by Sesshomaru's side. The baboon edged ever closer before finally stopping some yards in front of us.  
"Speak!" Sesshomaru commanded.  
"Kitsauma," Naraku said. "I must accept that you no longer wish to work in my service, but please, do me one last courtesy and return with me to the castle for the remainder of the day."

I was extremely confused, and caught off guard. I looked towards Sesshomaru. Even though he did not know the pain that Naraku had caused me, he could sense it. He threw me a look that spoke a million words, all of which I understood.

Clenching my fists, I dug my heels into the ground. "No. I already told you last night that I am venturing off on my own from this point on."

I could see Naraku's chest heave underneath his costume.  
"So be it. I was hoping it would not come to this." Naraku snapped his fingers, and Kohaku emerged from the bushes, Rin in front of him, his weapon poised against her neck.  
She wriggled and screamed. "LORD SESSHOMARU!!"  
Inwardly I kicked myself. I had taught her how to cook, clean, and treat wounds. I had taught her many things, but I had never really gone into depth as far as self-defense was concerned. I had always assumed that Sesshomaru would be there to protect her. It was a foolish assumption, though I do admit, even for a human with a decent grasp of fighting, Kohaku is a challenging opponent. Rin, only a small child, did not stand a chance.

"You see," Naraku said. "If you do not come with me, Kohaku will just have to kill the girl." To emphasize this, Kohaku shifted his weapon upward a bit more, erupting another scream from within Rin.  
"Are you so spineless?" I shouted to him.

Next to me, Sesshomaru shuddered with anger. I could see he was in great fury. Rin was in danger. Rin, who was so dear to his heart, and he was virtually powerless to save her. Unless, of course, I accompanied Naraku back to the castle.  
I sighed, and began to walk towards Naraku.

"Kitsauma! No!'  
I turned back towards Sesshomaru.  
"To save Rin," I said, and smiled meekly at him.  
When I was by his side, Naraku grabbed me tightly. Kohaku released Rin, pushing her forward, and we all vanished.

* * *

I was in a room that had once been very dear to me. It was a place where I felt safe, where I had felt that nothing could ever go awry. Small in size, yes, but it had been very great within my heart. This was a place that I had once known to be my quarters, my room. Sadly, I looked around myself. How I wished to return to those days! Had we never gone northward, I would never have been heart-broken, or at least, I could have prolonged the heart-break for a bit.

I felt an odd pain within my body. Looking down quickly, it was to my despair that I saw that my bruises had returned. I hadn't expected them to come back so soon. It was so unfair, to have to try to find love like this. No one would love me like this, as Naraku had more than proved to me. No one would love me like this, yet it was love that cured it.  
Then, the realization of where I was hit me full swing. If I was here....Naraku was...where?

Frantically I looked about. It never occurred to me to peek my head out of the room and, when I did, it was no surprise that he was sitting there.

I left my room then, and sat with him to join him in the hall.

Without his baboon mask, it was easy to see that he was looking at me again. Undoubtedly he too noticed that my bruises had returned. I would not let it bother me. Who was he to me?

We sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments, and eventually it was he that spoke first.  
"Kitsauma.....you have a misconception."  
"Oh do I?" I turned to face him fully.  
"Kikyo and I were not together in the hot springs that evening. I had no knowledge that she was there until you had seen her and became angered."  
I snorted at this. I had been his servant once, yet I did not feel as though I needed to be played the fool.  
"Kitsauma, I speak the truth to you!" He was becoming very frustrated, angered more easily than usual. This was so unlike the calm, collect master I had grown to know and, unfortunately, love.  
"I lie to you not. I loved Kikyo once." He said to me. "Just as you, I noticed her presence ever near us as we ventured northwards. And while you believe that within me it instigated my old feelings of love, it really brought back to me the pain of the heartbreak she caused me."

I searched his face for some sort of answer. The truth, was he telling it? Or was this just another one of his tricks? Naraku had never tricked me before. But, as the humans say, there is a first time for everything.

"When I entered the hot springs, I was truly alone. Never have I bathed with another woman. At the time that this mess happened, I had no idea what Kikyo could have possibly been doing in the hot springs with me. And yet, thinking back on it now, she was clearly doing what she does best. As you know, she does this to InuYasha and Kagome all the time. Seeing you in my service, she began to try to create trouble for me as well. That is what she does best, what she loves. She is a scornful woman, and she will do whatever it takes to fill others with her hate."

I studied his face for a moment.

_He's telling the truth_ I heard a tree call out to me. The word truth was echoed by the voices of a thousand trees in the surrounding forest.

_How can you be so certain?_ I called out to them.  
_Young girl,_ said one old-sounding voice. _You two came to me one evening and sat in my branches. Do you remember this day?_

_How could I forget?_ I smiled. _It was the day I had fallen on him.  
He loved you so strongly then. I could feel it in my branches. I could feel all his emotions, his hate and his rage so strong. There was one light tingling that I felt throughout me, and had to explore it further. Behind his tough wall of hatred and pain, there is love. Digging into his soul, I saw that it was growing. Who for, but for you. He tells the truth_.

I thanked the trees.

He loved me even back then? We share the same feelings? I looked at him, only imagining what expression played on my face. I was surprised, to say the least, but my emotions were running wild. I knew not what to do.

Slowly I turned my face toward him. I trusted the trees and yet, I was still nervous.

I was going to take a chance.

I faced him fully now, forcing myself to look him in the eye.

"Naraku," I whispered quietly. "I love you."

* * *

was that a cliffhanger? XD

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Kagura's Revenge

* * *

I bet you guys didn't know that I don't own InuYasha ;)

* * *

"Naraku," I said quietly. "I love you."

We sat in silence for quite a while then. I began to panic. Had I stepped out of line? Should I have rephrased the way I said it? It was silly, of course, because it was not as though I could rephrase my actual feelings, but perhaps I came on a bit too strong....

The unexpected happened then. The evil, sadistic Naraku, the mighty, strong Naraku, the kind-hearted, gentle Naraku...all aspects of Naraku that I had come to know suddenly merged themselves into one magnificent being. This God of demons held my face in his hands, brilliant eyes piercing into mine with a look that melted my very soul. And all at once, this divine beast collapsed at my feet, sobbing.

I leaned down to hold him, and he tensed in my arms.

"My whole life long I have been nothing but an outcast. As a human I was shunned. As demon, people cursed my very name. I have never found one ounce of kindness from anyone...not since Kikyo, and even she made a mockery of my feelings for her. I thought I had forever given up on what you spent so much of your life searching for. When we met, you and are were so different.... your determination for something other than the hatred I had come to adopt as my lifestyle heightened my intrigue in you. Before I knew it, I was feeling things I hadn't known for over fifty years. You are the first person to truly care....to...to truly love me."

He looked up at me, smiling through the slight tears that slowly made their way down his perfect face.

"And I love you, as well." He brought his face close to mine and kissed me on the lips. We stayed like that for a moment, then he drew back, looking at me.

"You are even more beautiful now." He said warmly.

_Could it be_? _Has my curse been lifted_? I quickly lifted up both my arms and inspected them. Pale, peachy skin. Not a sign of bruising or discoloration to be had whatsoever!  
A more extreme happiness than I thought possible began to was over me, and at the same time, there was a feeling as though something great were completed.

I had been completely relieved of my curse!

Naraku kissed me again, then. It reminded me of the stories my father would tell me before putting me to bed. They would always involve some sort of beautiful, much-sought after princess. Regardless of the plot, or how much danger anyone had been in, these stories always ended with a kiss. And that was just how my father liked them. I had told him that it was stupid. "How can so many people's lives, so different, end in such a similar way?" These were my exact words. It was Mother who tried to explain to me that everyone's life was completed by love and, of course, the romantic kiss. I shook my head at her, finding it so hard to believe her.

Even at such a young age I had thought my life would lead me down a different road. And for most of my life, living with this curse, I could never have imagined this moment.

* * *

We stayed this way for hours, the happiest in our miserable lives. And it was then that Naraku got a spark of thought, his eyes holding the dim glow of hatred once more.  
"Naraku, what on Earth could be troubling you now?" I was exasperated. I couldn't take the plotting and scorn any longer.  
"Just a moment of realization, Kitsauma." He said ominously. "Kikyo could not have possibly known I was going to be in the hot springs that day. Kikyo could not have known I was going to be anywhere at any time. She typically concentrates her efforts such as these on InuYasha. There would be no reason for her to do so to us, as I am and always have been of little consequence to her...."

I could tell where he was going with this.

"One of my most trusted servants," he said loudly. 'Has decided to come against me. Show yourself Kagura." His voice boomed down the dark and empty hall. Empty- or so I thought.

The spiteful witch of the wind emerged slowly from behind a crevice, hatred clear and at its purist form was playing across her face. Slowly she crept her way toward us, allowing her kimono to slide behind her. The sound it made as it dragged against the polished floor on which we lay made my heart thump faster than it ever had. Suspicion and fear danced throughout my mind. Yet I knew that if this turned out to be as bad as I worried, he would protect me. I pressed myself closer against Naraku.

Kagura stopped a few feet away from us, snorting at my slight movement.  
"Yes, that's right, cradle yourself closer to his treacherous body, and you both might live to be happily ever after." Her words were poison, and she spoke only out of her hatred of enslavement.

"You are angry, Kagura," Naraku began to rise to his feet, his hands out in a sign of peace. "I mean you no harm now. Please, I understand that you are angry. Now you must understand that I am not the same Naraku that I was when I created you."

At that moment, something seemed different about Kagura. Undoubtedly there was a change, yet I couldn't quite seem to place it. She looked the same, yet her angered expression now seemed to be one of surprise. Concentrating on her body further, it had seemed as though an immense weight was lifted from her, allowing her to regain more control of herself. _Oh, I see..._

"Kagura, as a token of my sincerity, I am freeing you. I am freeing Kanah as well. I bid that you both go and peace and live out the remainder of your lives as best you can. I apologize for all the wrongs I have done by you both. Leave in peace."

Her anger returned.  
"Leave in peace, I might consider that. Yet you have prevented me from doing one great thing Naraku, and that is leaving in honor. For that you and your precious love shall pay dearly."

A large gust of wind made its way through the halls, knocking Naraku off his feet and back onto the floor. The wind tore through the halls, knocking away doors, snapping through rice paper, even causing hung decorations to fall tragically to their broken destinies.

Kagura's fans were out now, and she was preparing to throw another blast of wind in our direction.

I was uncertain of the outcome of this battle. Yet there was one thing I could say for sure.  
I was too worn for this battle.  
Naraku was not prepared. After using his hatred to fuel his power for all these years, how could he learn to do so with love?

Holding each other, we stood and faced the invisible force that was to be swung at us next. Windblown and unsure, we flung ourselves blindly into battle.

* * *

was that another cliffhanger? XD

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle Part One

* * *

I bet you guys didn't know that I don't own InuYasha ;)

* * *

I gripped onto Naraku's sleeve, anxious and uncertain about the impending battle. It went without saying that we were ill-equipped, yet surprises seemed to be everywhere, now more than ever. He placed his left hand over mine, some form of reassurance. The best he could give, really. I knew he was inexperienced in displays of affection, emotion and compassion. It didn't bother me, especially since there were greater things to worry about at this time. It was simply that I was more in touch with my human side. Undoubtedly, we would both need to be greatly in touch with our demon sides for this battle.

It seemed unfortunate that, despite the new strength that seemed to course throughout my body, to have come with the loss of my bruises, I was too worn and unfit for battle. Naraku, though caught off-guard, would be better off. Of this I was sure. After all, he was a quite powerful and formidable demon, and was used to being 'surprised' by now. Such an act as this could be expected from the bitter Kagura. To think that just moments before, Naraku could have prevented something such as this. Yet it seemed to be that he created his own downfall by freeing Kagura and Kanah. We had no way of avoiding this battle. Kagura was free, now more than ever just as untame and wild as the raging wind itself.

Naraku could sense what I was thinking.

"It appears as though I acted a bit too rash. Unfortunately, we shall pay the price for it."

My eyes darted from my love to Kagura, detecting her motion.  
I caught her just in time to watch as she gripped her fan tightly, swinging her right arm fervently from her left shoulder out to her side. A large gust of wind made its way toward us. Naraku jumped out of the way, landing on its feet just behind the passing wind. I darted quickly into a room, a belated effort to evade her attack.  
As the gust of wind flew past us, it began to rip apart the castle. Pieces of wood and rice paper were flung up to the moon as the castle seemed to tear apart. The place that I had once known as my own room was split into pieces, transformed into a mere pile of rubble and splintered wood.

I made my way back to Naraku, only to become startled, as he had transformed his arms into elongated tree trunks. They snaked their way towards Kagura.  
She was regaining her footing from her last attack, and I was almost certain Naraku would have her. His arms were so close. They inched their way further, traveling at the speed of light, yet at the same time, they were extremely slow. Kagura looked up in time to see Naraku's attack and darted out of the way. His arms crashed into a wall behind her, sending more of the castle into the sky as debris.

The attack was lost, and had gone to waste. Kagura, by this time, had regained her footing and was beginning to move about and carry herself in a very strange way. Her fan danced with her all the while, seemingly having a life of its own.  
Protectively, Naraku thrust an arm - now normal- in front of me.  
"Fuujin no Mai," he whispered, anxiety clear in his voice. He angled his head toward me, slightly. "The Dance of the Blades!"

At that moment, Kagura let out a loud grunt, a sound clearly personifying the force of her attack. What appeared to be hundreds of shards of lights began to make their way toward us. It seemed that Naraku was being stubborn. He was shielding me from the attack with his body, keeping me safe but allowing himself to be completely vulnerable. I moved from side to side, trying to lose my personal force field and encourage him to cover himself. He refused to give in and stood in front of me, both arms stretched out.  
When the first of the shards hit him, he let out a cry of pain that shattered my heart.

All of the attacks seemed to run straight through him. None passed by his sides, none came my way.  
After absorbing the entire impact of the attack, he fell to the floor, spread out and paralyzed. A wide-eyed look of pain played across his gentle yet fierce face, and I felt once more the sensation of something breaking within my chest.

"Kagura, you fool! Damn you, cursed Witch of the Wind! Why have you chosen to fight us when he has set you free?" I screamed to her, rage was beginning to cloud my logic.  
"Stay out of this, girl. It does not involve you." She said this simply, as though an altercation such as this between herself and her former master were quite the norm.  
"He set you free! Fight him no more!" I yelled to her. "Leave him be!"  
She smiled, making a mocking sound. Kagura made her way over to us, pulling something, a feather, from her hair. Something seemed very odd indeed about the feather, and as she inched ever closer, it was now I who was able to position myself protectively in front of Naraku. Staring intently at the feather, I could now see that its stem was what was out of the ordinary. This was no normal feather! The stem was shaped like a scalpel, and as sharp as one, too.

A growl rose in my throat, and I let it escape as I charged Kagura. My hand raised above my head, I firmly wielded the dagger Naraku had given me. When I got near enough, I thrust my dagger down upon her.  
She grabbed my wrist with her free hand, and, too weak, I was unable to fight back with my normal force. She was able to push me to the ground, where I struggled get back to my feet and make my way to Naraku.

Slowly and delicately, she inched her way over to my love. I knew that, even if she continued at her slow pace, I would never make it to him in time. Looking up at the night sky, I could clearly see the trees that surrounded the castle. Closing my eyes, I opened my mind and my heart to them.

_"Blessed trees, I call to you all! Please, lend me your help!"_

_- What disturbs our peaceful slumber? _The asked in reply.

_"A Witch of the Wind, a demon named Kagura. She is attacking us senselessly, and her attacks are gusts of wind that could destroy your forest if she is allowed to become too out of hand."  
_

The trees twitched in hesitation and anger as they swayed in the natural breeze.

_"Please, I couldn't bear it if this demon destroyed nature, and if she is allowed to act out, she will soon destroy my...mate"_ I had such trouble even thinking the word. Naraku... my mate....

I could sense that my last statement was the deciding factor of their involvement. I was an Earth demon, a creature of the forest. I was part of their family. To protect themselves, they would have to protect me, which, in essence, also meant protecting Naraku. As he was now my mate, my heart and soul, he was part of their family as well. Residing in this forest for some time, he himself had never disturbed the balance of nature. In such events, it was always Kagura who did this.

Kagura was a few feet from Naraku now. I looked from her and the forest, anxiously awaiting their attack. If they did not act soon, all would be lost for me.  
I crawled on my hands and knees toward Naraku, my last attempt to protect him.  
I felt my nails getting caught on the wood surface below me as I used them to drag my body forward. _Just a little further_. I kept telling myself this.  
Blood soon began to pour onto the floor as my fingers were becoming sore from supporting my weight. Wearily, I looked up to find Kagura hovering over Naraku.

Fear overcame me, then relief, as I noted an army of tree branches in the sky, quickly making their way toward the unsuspecting wind demon.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

please don't forget to review!

* * *


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle Part Two

* * *

I bet you guys didn't know that I don't own InuYasha ;)

* * *

Naraku lay injured on the ground. Paralyzed, and unable to move. The horrid Kagura hovered over him now, focused upon nothing else but her fierce and uncalled for revenge. It seemed that my love was doomed.

Fear overcame me, then relief, as I noted an army of tree branches in the sky, quickly making their way toward the unsuspecting wind demon.

They darted through the moonlight so as not to create visible shadows on the ground, getting within a few yards of her, they shot out, wrapping around her arms and legs. I quickly made my way to Naraku, helping him to sit up and regain control of his body.  
Ahead, Kagura screamed in rage and fury, wriggling and writhing. She did not go easy on her captors. I knew I had but only a few moments before their hold would weaken, and so I did my best to revive Naraku. I did a thorough search on his person, and, as he was too weak to protest, I found what it was I was looking for very easily.

_The Shikkon Shards_! I held up a small pouch in the light, examining them to make sure they were indeed the secret weapon I was praying for.  
Kagura's shrieks began to shift to grunts of success, and I could tell she was breaking free of her hold.  
With great haste and great speed, I took three of the shikkon shards from the bag and inserted them under Naraku's arms and chest.  
I wanted him to be as strong as possible.  
It was quite a shame to think that, after spending my whole life looking for something, love, I might loose it as quickly as it came. I clenched my fist over the sack. _No._ I would not allow this to happen.

There was cackling behind me then, and with it was laced the sour sound of evil. Worse than anything I'd ever heard; Naraku's tone when I first came to him, Sesshomaru's voice when delighting in tormenting lesser demons, perhaps even my Uncle, as he slaughtered my parents. The sound penetrated my very soul, and it made my skin crawl to hear it. Looking briefly at Naraku, I was able to see that he was okay, the shards seemed to be working, the color that had previously been drained from his face now returned, and he was beginning to stand. Feeling satisfied, I slowly turned my attention toward the wicked Kagura.

She was free now, and laughing still as she began to move in an odd fashion.  
My eyes widened in shock.  
She was performing the Dance of the Blades again!

I couldn't help but panic. Naraku was still struggling to his feet and, shikkon shards or no, this blow would certainly do him in.  
A growl ripped through my throat, and, not thinking, I began to charge at Kagura. The trees also followed my example, their branches slithering just behind me. Fumbling for my dagger at my side, I quickly drew it, my grip upon it so tight that the hilt began to create a welt within my hands.  
My feet stumbled forward, one after the other, and it seemed as though they had a mind completely of their own. I ran not off of my own thoughts or feelings now, but of adrenaline. I must protect that which is dear to me, that, or who rather, which is in danger.

The friction of my feet against the wood filled them with splinters which caused within me a surprising amount of pain.

Yet she was only a few yards from me now, and I would have to grin and bear it. It would all be worthwhile once she was no longer a threat.  
I bounded into the air, my dagger poised, and the branches of the trees from the forest reached ahead of me, ready to grab her wrists.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, she let out a large grunt, and the shards of light began to bound in mine and Naraku's direction.  
Frustrated and scared, I threw myself down to the ground with as much force as possible, taking the majority of the damage from her attack. Like Naraku had before me, I, too, found I couldn't move. I was bound to only lay on the floor, still as any inanimate object. The only action I was able to partake in was staring up at her merciless eyes. They peered back down at me with an expression of pure hatred. For being with Naraku, I was guilty by association, and as a result I had evil intentions.  
This went on for some time, yet not for long before my trees, which had been briefly deterred by her attack, swung back into action, wrapping themselves around her wrists, ankles, and midsection.

She let out a cry of fury, which was equally matched by another cry, one of desolation, from further down the room. A swarm of tentacles appeared within my vision, nearly twelve, and all simultaneously, they began to wrap themselves around Kagura's neck.

I couldn't help but feel that there was something odd about this whole situation, as I lay on the floor stricken with paralysis. Something was just off, and I couldn't identify what it was.  
Kagura's choking gasps began to interrupt my concentration, and yet it was by this innocent and unconscious action that I was able to determine just what was so off.  
Something glistened within her left hand.

_A shikkon shard!_ Oh, if only there were some way to warn Naraku....

Just as quickly as I had discovered it, her hand tore free of the branches, which recoiled upon the force of her attack. She wrapped her now free hand around the tentacles that had entangled themselves around her neck, wrestling to get them off.

Suddenly, her right hand was also free and, with a firm grip on her fan, she began to try to saw through the tentacles with it.

I wished my paralysis would wear off, so I could finish her here and now.

I struggled to move my hand, my torso, something. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused all of my energy, trying my best to free myself from this invisible constriction. The blood flowing throughout my veins became hot with the effort, and it seemed as though I could be making some progress. With my efforts as well as the intensity of my concentration, I began to feel myself get very hot. Nearly immediately, sweat began to pour down my face, and my head became so tight that I feared it might pop. When this was all over, I found that I could merely wiggle my foot, and scarcely any other part of my body. This immensely angered me. Naraku was so easily able to overcome his paralysis because he was naturally a much stronger demon than I, not to mention those shikkon shards were able to speed things up a bit.  
If only there were some way I could join him to help....

I heard an injured yelp, coming from what sounded like Naraku.  
Straining to turn my head, I tried to identify the scene that took place before me.

It seemed that Naraku's tentacles had recessed back into hands, though they were bruised and bloody, extremely cut up and mangled from Kagura's retaliation. Now it was Kagura who held Naraku up by his throat, one hand closed around his airway, the other menacingly aiming her dagger-like fan against the base of his neck.  
Fear overcame me. How did she gain such an upper hand over Naraku?  
It was then that I saw it. She must have gone through nearly all of Naraku's reserve of shikkon shards. She possessed more than the two on either of her hands. There was also one in her forehead, her upper right arm, both her thighs and ankles, and one in her torso.  
How could we not have seen it before? Was this some trickery of her element? Had she manipulated the wind to hide this from us?  
However she had done it, it was clever indeed, and clearly it was working.  
She was winning this battle now, and I feared the worst for my dear Naraku. Anxiety coursed throughout my body, a hideous pain spreading from my stomach, to my heart, to every inch of my very being. Later accompanied by nausea, I felt I wanted to do nothing more than die.  
_If she kills Naraku, she will come for me next. Perhaps we can finally be together in peace in death._

Just when I thought all was lost, I sensed the presence of another being within the room. Her energy felt similar to that of Kagura's. While it was made of the same essence, this was more calm and peaceful.

I heard the sound of bare feet slapping against the wooden floor as this person slowly made his or her way down what was formerly the hallway. I strained to see who it was.  
Was this my only hope? My last chance? Or a dark angel who had finally come to finish us, and slay us both?

A small girl whose skin and features were as white as her clothes slowly made her way into my view. She cradled a mirror ever so gingerly in her arms. Her expression was blank, soulless. I did not know whether to feel relieved or anxious at seeing her.

_Kanah...._

Her eyes were a mystery, and through them I could see nothing of her intent.

I was unable to move.

I was barely able to see.

I was so scared.

And all I could do was hope for the best.

Kagura seemed to have lightened up on Naraku, but only slightly, clearly in shock at seeing her sister, of sorts.

The two stared at each other for some time before any words were spoken, and those that were echoed like symphonies of sweet music throughout my ears.

"Kagura," It was Kanah, voice so low it sounded like lost whispers, who broke the silence. "I demand that you stop this foolishness at once."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

please don't forget to review!

It helps me know I'm doing a decent job!

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: A New Plan

* * *

I bet you guys didn't know that I don't own InuYasha ;)

Don't forget! I put projected dates for my stories on my profile page!

* * *

"Kagura," It was Kanah, voice so low it sounded like lost whispers, who broke the silence. "I demand that you stop this foolishness at once."

Kagura stared at her a bit before erupting in laughter.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" She exclaimed despite her hysterics. "Although I must admit how very foolish of _you_ it was to say such a thing."  
"He has freed us both, Kagura. Let that be enough." Kanah's voice grew ever more stern.  
"He has enslaved us both, Kanah. Let that be enough to justify my actions." Kagura's tone became suddenly fierce, and it seemed to me that she would then push forth all of her energy onto her sister. With such vivacious anger, she let Naraku drop to the floor. There was a loud noise which could only be described as that very distinct sound one hears when bone meets wood.

The instant he hit the ground, he lifted his head towards me. Seeing me so close, he reached out his hand. I did the same, yearning for his touch, and hoping I would be satisfied through such simple a means as by holding hands. As I stretched my arms out towards him, I found much to my agony that we were a few feet short of one another. I'm sure to others it would have been quite a pathetic sight. Two helpless hanyous lay sprawled out on the floor, in pain and too paralyzed to move. They reach for each other but are unable to hold the other near.

Kanah was approaching Kagura ever so slowly now. The sound of her footsteps were as equally quiet as her voice.  
I could sense Kagura preparing herself to be on the defensive side. Kanah was her counterpart in every way, remaining calm, cool, and collect as she approached her sister.  
When she had decided she was close enough, she stopped.

"Kagura, leave these two be."

A frown spread itself across Kagura's face, one of the most hideous I had ever seen. Her eyes, once much admired by myself, became clouded with pure hatred. They drained themselves from their beauty, and vileness overtook them. It appeared that she began to hold her sister in the same regard as us. Whatever respect she had possessed for Kanah was all water under the bridge now. Kanah, sensing this, said nothing, yet planted her feet even more firmly on the ground. It seemed that she did not fear her sister, or any pain or damage she could inflict upon her.

"Why?" Kagura managed to snarl out.  
"I will not pretend that Naraku has treated us anything but poorly, using us only for his own selfish intent. However, he has given us life and he has given us freedom. Let that be enough to sway you."

Her words only seemed to deepen Kagura's anger. Blinded by inexplicable rage, she began to charge towards her sister.

Meanwhile, I continued to stretch my hands toward Naraku, hoping that just somehow I might be able to touch him. If I were merely able to connect his fingertip with my own, it would be enough. As I stretched, I found that I had become a bit more limber, meaning the paralysis was wearing off. Experimenting, I clumsily attempted to scoot my way over to my love. It was a sad sight to behold, but in the end, I had gotten just what I wanted. I was able to brush my index finger around his thumb and, though he was barely able to move any part of his body, we intertwined our two fingers.

"I fear that Kannah will not be able to take Kagura on her own." I whispered to Naraku, not wanting Kagura to hear. Any communication between the two of us might only fuel her rage deeper.  
Naraku nodded gravely.  
"One of us-s-s m-m-must help." He confirmed, his voice weak from the impacts he was taking.

I thought for a bit. I was still much to weak to do battle. These past twenty-four hours, I had more than my fair share of violence. Naraku, even excluding this, would clearly have the upper hand, as he was naturally much stronger than I, and he possessed shikkon shards.

_If only Kagura didn't have those shards. Then this would be a different matter completely._ I thought this to myself, but it seems that the trees overheard me.

_Don't fret, young demon. I think we can be a bit more than accommodating to this wish._ They spoke to me all at once, their words creating a profound confusion within me.

_What do you mean?_

_You or your mate should create a diversion. Distract her. Fuel her rage beyond compare. Once this is done, we can slowly sneak the shards away from her. We can use our littlest twigs to dig them from her skin, and we can be so discreet so that she may not notice until it is too late._

The plan was ingenious! And it just might work. There was only one flaw, and that was the inability for Naraku and I to move, deftly if at all. The trees seemed to read my thoughts, and already had an answer readied for me.

_In times of need, it is not uncommon for the branches of one tree to intertwine with another, allowing energy to flow from our branches into those of our brothers and sisters. By this system, we keep in better health. Perhaps you and your mate could try this._

At this point, I hoped dearly for anything to work. Perhaps this would be just the miracle we needed.

"Y-you have that d-d-evilish look ab-b-bout you." He tried so hard to speak, and smile through his pain.  
"Naraku my love, do your best to stretch yourself towards me. The trees have had a brilliant plan.

Wincing through the pain and stiffness I felt, I stretched my arm up even further. With our combined efforts, we were able to hold onto one another's arms. Gritting our teeth, I began to attempt to transfer my energy from my body to his.

The process was slow, arduous, and, for me, painful. I had never really done any sort of thing like this before. I was absolutely clueless, yet I hoped with all my might it would work. As time passed, I began to become increasingly and astonishingly drained. Five minutes into this process, I was barely able to keep my eyes open. But I did, if only to glance at Naraku to ensure that all was going as planned. It seemed to be working, and he soon was able to let go of my arm and lift himself up off the floor. He had left me with a bit of my energy, and so I used it to keep my eyes open. This battle would ultimately determine the rest of our lives together, and I wasn't about to spend what might be the last minutes of my life sleeping. Naraku slowly made his way to Kannah, standing next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Whether this was to reassure her, or so that he might have something to lean on, I did not know.

Startled by the sudden pressure on her shoulder, Kannah looked up at Naraku and gave him the closest thing she could muster to a smile. He grimaced, and both turned their attention back on Kagura.

She had been charging for Kannah, but, upon noting that she was now outnumbered, she came to a sudden halt.  
"What's this?" She asked mockingly. "Joining forces against me? Don't waste your time, it will not help you any."  
Kagura started, as though she were to begin running again. Before she had the chance to take even a step, tentacles shout out at her rapidly, coming from Naraku's direction. Two were wrapped around her head, two on each wrist, and two on each leg. I silently cheered. I was ecstatic that Naraku was able to attack so quickly. However, my heart was once more in my mouth as I detected the limbs of the trees in my vision once more. They silently snaked their way behind Kagura.

I mentally crossed my fingers.  
They had nine shards to eliminate. That was quite a large sum, and I could do nothing more than pray as the branches neared, now only inches away from Kagura's body.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

please don't forget to review!

It helps me know I'm doing a decent job!

* * *


	20. Chapter 20: A Nearing End

* * *

I bet you guys didn't know that I don't own InuYasha ;)

Don't forget! I put projected dates for my stories on my profile page!

* * *

I mentally crossed my fingers.  
They had nine shards to eliminate. That was quite a large sum, and I could do nothing more than pray as the branches neared, now only inches away from Kagura's body.

Kagura struggled against Naraku, and it was clear his hold was breaking. Kanah did nothing, for there really was not much she could do. The only thing she would be able to do would be to trap Kagura's soul in the mirror. Yet, as Kagura was her sister, one can understand why she was hesitant to do so. Kanah would wait until the absolute last minute, when all hope for Kagura's surrender was lost. It would be the only thing that could be done to stop her.  
As I watched Kagura thrash around in her restraints, I also kept a close eye on the trees. Their limbs worked their way a bit lower now, and were hovering around Kagura's legs.  
There was a sudden darting motion, and two of the shikkon shards, the ones that had been in her thighs, disappeared from my detection. The two tree branches that had successfully swiped the shards shrank back, allowing their places to be assumed by two different branches.

A success, indeed! Something to silently cheer about, for Kagura hadn't noticed that two of her shards were missing. Two down, seven more to go!

Yet, there was a setback. Naraku's hold over Kagura was breaking down. His grip on her weakened, then loosened altogether. He quickly retracted his tentacles.  
The instant she was freed, Kagura held her fan up over her shoulder and brought it down in one furious sweeping motion. It was her retaliation attack.  
Seeing this coming, Naraku was about to jump out of the way. Kanah, however, was much quicker. And, given her fresh energy, was a bit more clever. Tapping into the power of her mirror, she set up a force field around herself and Naraku.  
As Kagura let her arm come down to perform her attack, the trees made their next move.  
Quickly and with great skill, they snaked around her ankles to remove the next two shards.  
I could feel myself holding my breath in anticipation. Surely she would notice something different if four shards were removed! There would be certain effects that could not be ignored. Kagura's balance would be affected, there was no denying that. Her footing would be different, as she would find she required a bit more force to keep herself firmly planted on the ground, to match her strengthened attacks.

However, after Kagura delivered her attack, and she stumbled backwards a bit, she only seemed confused. Perhaps she thought she delivered a much larger blast than she realized.  
In any event, the trees had been successful once more, and slowly withdrew themselves, only to be replaced again.

As for Naraku and Kanah, the attack blew right over their force field, and, fortunately, they remained unharmed.

Yet Kagura was not so easily let down. Infuriated that her attack had no affect on Naraku and Kanah, she began to swing her fan around wildly, sending out blow after blow.

This greatly weakened Kanah's force field, and soon the two were left once again to fend for themselves. By Kagura's fourth attack, both had to dodge out of the way to avoid being hit.

In all of her actions, and mindless swinging, a branch quickly snaked its way around her arm and plucked out the shard.  
It was quite brilliant, yet when two others followed suit to remove the shards from her hands, she caught on.  
Turning to face behind her, rage enveloped her more than ever.

"What?!?!" She yelled, grabbing at the branches that had been crowding around her back. Those that she came close to touching snapped back, then skittered forward again, not willing to give up.

I smiled, and began to laugh. She was already at quite a disadvantage. My friends had already removed five of her shikkon shards, and she was none the wiser.  
My laughter started out as a slight chuckle, then grew louder and harder until I was no longer able to control it. It seemed that all the energy I had been slowly getting back was now being wasted on my shameless laughter.

Her attention turned to me, and, forgetting all about the trees, she made her way towards me.  
"Just what do you think is so funny?" She picked me up by my hair and ripped my head off the ground. I winced through the pain and, though it was unbearable, I couldn't help but continue to laugh. She really had no idea!

"It seems that you're missing some shards, Kagura. Did you really think you could fool us all into thinking you were naturally that powerful?" I spat in her face, smiling again.

Branches from every direction flung themselves at her, then. Some from Naraku's shifted form, others from the trees of the forest. They all swarmed her with the intent of taking advantage of her distraction, as well as to free my hair from her grasp.

Although she did become entangled in the flaws of her own distraction, she did her best to keep her one hand from her attackers, in hopes of using me as a sort of hostage.  
A tree branch that had quit on holding her in its grip whacked her across the face, knocking loose the shard implanted in her forehead. It was sent skittering across the room. naraku, who had been making his way toward Kagura, he used one of his free limbs to pick up the fallen shard and insert it into his own body.

Needless to say, Kagura was enraged. And I did nothing to alleviate her anger.  
"Three left..." I taunted her. She let out a cry of fury, pulling on my hair harder. I felt several strands of my hair loosen from my scalp. Reactionary, I lifted my own hand to hers, wrapping it around her grip and digging my nails into her skin. This resulted in what I hoped for. She let go, yet I did not. My nails had now become claws, and I scraped and scratched at her skin for as long as I could before she was able to pull her hand away.  
For her, it was too late. I had already gotten what I had wanted. I held the bloody shard up to the light for all to see.

"Two." I whispered, my energy lacking.  
Suddenly, half of the branches that had ensnared her were gone. Replaced by an arm wrapped around her neck, and another around her torso.

"Fortunately," Naraku said, "I do not think there will be a need to remove any more, my dear." Swinging the much weaker Kagura around, he pushed against her to walk as he did, making his way toward Kanah.

"Now." He merely said to his former creation.  
The pale, white-haired girl merely nodded.

Kagura began to kick and scream, more and more tree branches alleviating their grip on her, sensing that the end was near. Finally there was no one but Naraku left binding her, and this was enough.

Kanah looked at her sister, then down at her mirror. She turned it, light beginning to erupt from its surface.  
Naraku turned his head, knowing all too well what would happen if he looked directly into the mirror.

Kagura persisted in thrashing about.  
"NO!" She screamed to Kanah. "WAIT! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" She kicked against Naraku. "I'm protecting you! I'm on your side! Once I am gone, he will enslave you again!'

Light continued to expand and grow from Kanah's reflective weapon. It was all Naraku and I could do to wait patiently until Kagura's self-induced fate came to its finality.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

please don't forget to review!

It helps me know I'm doing a decent job!

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: A Sweet Eternity

* * *

I bet you guys didn't know that I don't own InuYasha ;)

Don't forget! I put projected dates for my stories on my profile page!

* * *

Kagura continued to thrash and struggle against Naraku. And yet, at the same time, she seemed to sense her fate was, at this point in time, inevitable.  
She kicked at her captor and screamed her sister's name as the light grew ever stronger. Kanah did not react at all, and Naraku, his head still turned, did not flinch.  
Ticking off each of our names, she began to curse us all. A last, desperate attempt. Her approach was to scare us into releasing her. Yet no one fell for this tactic, and the light began to emanate and stretch out from the mirror.

Soon, the light exploded, engulfing everything within my vision. Kanah was the first to fade from view, then Naraku and Kagura, her body writhing with the last of her efforts. All my senses dulled save for sound. The light, which now seemed to dominate the earth, grew whiter and stronger, and soon I found I was completely blinded. My last awareness was the sound of a blood-curling shriek before a deathly silence. The brightness that burned through my eyelids, then dimmed back to darkness. Behind closed eyes, I saw spots, and all around me was the sound of nothingness. My own breathing echoed a trillion times louder within my head, my heart pounding so fast and just as loudly.

I heard footsteps approaching in my direction, and there was a cool and gentle hand on my shoulder. It shook me slightly. Lifting my head meekly, I looked up to meet my eyes with Naraku's. He looked me over for a brief minute, assessing my body for damage. Then, he smiled down at me. I could not help but smile back. His eyes were so soft and gentle. It felt home, like sitting in the middle of a forest after a violent storm. We sat like that for a while, taking each other in. The rest of the world seemed oblivious to me, what had just taken place, a false illusion; a bizarre daydream. In this moment it felt as if nothing had gone wrong, as if nothing could go wrong. I soaked up the ambiance of the loveliness of this time together, wishing it would never end and knowing it would have to. The events that had taken place here were not some daydream, as I would like to believe. It had been very real, and Naraku and I would feel the physical consequences soon enough.

Daring to break eye contact, I looked around at what had once been the hall of Naraku's very grand castle. It was a shambles. Debris, rice paper, and splinters of wood were strewn about everywhere. Blood splattered what little remained of the floor. In some parts, the ceiling had collapsed. In others, it was completely missing. This was Naraku's castle. His home. And for a brief moment after the realization of our love for each other, it had been mine too. I felt the deep pain that Naraku must have felt at loosing something quite important to him. Together we would have to start over and rebuild a new castle. But for now, we'd have to take refuge in each other's arms.

I glanced anxiously behind Naraku, curious as to what had happened to Kagura. Her body, I could not find, and all that remained of her existence were two shards, neatly set where her body had hovered in its final seconds.

"Are you in terrible pain? How severe are your injuries?" His eyes had gone from happiness to complete concern. They lowered and focused on my lips, awaiting my answer.  
"Naraku, I am merely paralyzed. I shall be fine. It is you we must worry about. You have suffered tremendous blows, and, without your shikkon shards, you might be rendered incapacitated."

Meekly, I raised my hand to brush against the side of his cheek. He closed his eyes and nodded into my hand.

There was a sudden noise from behind him, and we both turned to look at its source. Kanah stood idly by, examining her mirror, the vessel that had taken and eliminated her sister's soul.  
"And you, dear Kanah, must be thanked. Without you, our lives would have surely come to a premature end. For this, we are indebted to you." Naraku said softly.

"Do not worry so much of this, for you have already given me what I desired. Freedom was all I could ask for, and it has already been attained. I can do nothing more but go off on my own now, and leave you both to your lives. Thank you for freeing me." She said this simply, her voice so quiet it was barely above a whisper. She nodded toward us, a slight bow, and turned slowly. She made her way through the rubble, walking toward the forest. We watched her form shrink from view as she progressed further and further away, finally disappearing from all sight when she entered the woods.

Our attention returned to each other, and we knew what we must do. I pulled the pouch containing the shikkon shards from my side, tugging at the strings so that it might open. Naraku stood and retrieved the two shards in the center of the room. After walking the circumference of the room, he was able to find the pile of five shards left by the trees, as well as one that had been clumsily released from Kagura's body. When he returned by my side, he poured these shards back into the pouch. I then added the blood-covered one I had dug from under her skin.

All that was left to be done was the meticulous and painful process of removing the shards from Naraku's body. Together we went to work, each of us quickly digging our nails under his skin and quickly extracting them from his body. We collected several shards, and continued this until there were none left in are detection. With each shard we pulled out, I could sense he was becoming weaker and weaker. He would grunt with the release of each shard, sending pain stabbing into my heart.

Naraku had become so weakened that it took the rest of his remaining strength to situate himself next to me before he finally collapsed, his head next to mine. We both lay on our stomachs next to each other. Feebly, we wrapped our arms around one another and held each other in this way.

_'Your castle....' _I said to him telepathically.  
_'It is of no consequence. You and I can build our own castle together, and it will be truly our own. The battle we have fought here today is the beginning of our lives together. We shall remain in peace this way til the end of our lives. If trouble comes knocking at our door, it will be at the home that we have built together; the home that we rule together. I will never brave any trouble alone, for I shall always have you by my side.'  
'And I shall have you....'_

In an instant, everything flashed before my eyes. The life I lead, the battle we had just fought... Everything. And then, I began to catch glimpses of the future. I began to see a strange and wonderful building I had never once laid my eyes on. Yet something warm seemed to course through me when I saw it. I saw myself standing on a luxurious balcony, gazing into a dark and beautiful forest.  
An image then flashed through my mind that spoke the most to me.  
I saw two beautiful children playing in the garden.  
Their hair was long, thick, and dark, like that of Naraku's. Their eyes, brilliant, piercing amber, such as my own. Pale, fair skin, smiles that could dazzle even the most fearsome of beasts, and laughter that resonated the setting sun. In every aspect and every way, they were spectacular.  
I felt myself melting further into his arms.

"I.....I ....love...you...." he whispered delicately into my ear, sensing my contentedness.  
"I...love you....too..." I breathed.

Exhaustion overtook us, and we found ourselves passed out, sleeping blissfully as our bodies handled the natural process of recuperation and healing.

* * *

The End.

* * *


End file.
